The Walt Disney Academy
by alice-rose1013
Summary: Another take on Disney High School fanficts. Belle is a new student at the famous Walt Academy, where Disney's most popular characters go to school! All characters are owned by Disney. Rated T for language and possible themes.
1. Cause Her Head's Up In The Clouds

The best part of Belle's school day was World Geography. She didn't quite know why, maybe it was because it was so easy, though easy classes had never been much fun for her. In fact World Geo was her only non accelerated class, and the students in said World Geography class were the kind of people who usually drove her nuts.

Belle glanced up at the clock, 10 minutes left. The lights were off in the classroom and the students were supposed to be watching the video about southeast Asia, however most of them were talking. Mr. Cooley, the tall, bald, world geography teacher who wore hipster glasses and black turtlenecks to school had given up for the day and was entering grades into the grade book. Mr. Cooley was one of Belle's favorite teachers.

"Pst! Madison!" The blonde girl in front of her turned her head quickly.

"Uh...what?"

"Were you sleeping?"

"...no" Madison was Belle's only friend in the class. They had known each other in eighth grade and had been in the same gym class. Thanks to a few similar friends and ideas the two got along very well, though they didn't talk much outside of class. Belle turned back to the clock, three minutes to go, some of the others had noticed and were packing up their bags. Belle and Madison followed suite.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Madison asked.

"Oh I don't know, most likely read. I'm almost finished with my book and I can't wait to read the next one!"

"What is it?"

"Clockwork Angel, Cassandra Clare. I didn't think I would like it but it is so good!" Belle had alway been an avid reader. She had read all of C.S. Lewis' books in first grade, Percy Jackson in second, and had re-read Harry Potter seven times by fourth. The two chatted for awhile as they walked out of school and then went their separate ways.

Belle walked down the steps at the back of the school and then through the big glass doors. Her bike was locked up along with Tod and Arthur's skateboards. Belle was lucky to live where she did. The weather was always nice enough to bike home, since her father could barely afford his car let only one for her. Belle liked to bike anyways. She pulled on a windbreaker over her black and white striped sweater, with her dark jeans, flats, and thin red scarf around her neck, she felt like she was true French girl.

Belle had been born with France in her head. Her mother's father had been born in Paris and every spring her mom used to go there. Belle didn't remember many of the stories about France, but she did remember the way her mother's face light up when she talked about it.

_"Someday I will bring you all over France, you will love it my darling!" _

Belle's mother had passed away when she was in third grade. That summer her father had moved from their small town in northern Maine to the much larger Walterville, where her grandmama lived. The three of them moved into her small town home and tried to pretend they were all going to be alright. Belle made friends with a few girls who had been in her new class and life seemed to move on.

Taking off on her bike Belle felt the wind rush through her shoulder-length brown hair. She had recently gotten bangs and couldn't decide if she loved them or hated them. As she biked through the back sidewalks her mind wandered. Mainly about what books to read or if she should try to write something when she got home. Writing after all, was her second favorite thing to do besides reading and singing.

Her father wasn't home yet (not a big surprise there he worked very late) so Belle sat down at the small kitchen table and did her homework quickly. Other Freshman complained about how much homework they had everyday but Belle honestly didn't see much of a difference from last year. After she finished her geometry homework she preheated the oven and started chopping bell peppers. It wasn't until around 7 o'clock that her father finally got home.

"Belle! Belle look at the letter we got!" He bursted in very excitedly, Belle took the fancy cream colored envelope in her hands. In fancy gold cursive her name and address was written. She opened the letter and began to read aloud.

"Dear Miss Belle de Ravin, it is our greatest pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted to attained Walt Academy for your sophomore year. All funds will be payed if you chose to accept this offer. Please reply back within one month of receiving this letter! Oh my goodness! I forgot I even applied Papa I got in!" she laughed in happiness her father twirled her around.

"This could be your chance Belle!"

"Oh I'm so excited! I can't wait for school next year!"


	2. When You're Fast Asleep

**Disclaimer **(I forgot to put this is last chapter): **I do not own any of these characters.**

The alarm clock was never kind, not even on a regular day. The were especially cruel after long holidays, and after one had pulled an all nighter to study, or when one is trying to recover from a hangover. However, nothing can compare to hearing the alarm clock on the first day of school.

"Nooooo, please let it be a dream," Snow White groaned and stuck her head back under a pillow. The alarm clock continued it's horrible BEEP BEEP, it almost sounded annoyed as if to remind the girl that this was not in fact, a dream.

"SNOW WHITE!" A loud voice boomed from down stairs.

"I'm awake!" She called back. At least she didn't have to walk to school this year.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Cinderella had heard the alarm clock go off half and hour before Snow did. She was lucky today, her father was in town. Her dad was a very successful businessman who was often away from home. Thankfully he always tried to make it back for her first day of school. Her stepmother couldn't boss her around if her father was home, unfortunately that luxury wasn't going to last for much longer.

"Thursday I leave for New York and then next week it's off to Tokyo." He was telling Cinderella his plans for the next month while she drank orange juice and ate his special chocolate chip pancakes.

"That sounds so exciting daddy! I wish you could come home more often, though."

"I know Ella, maybe someday. I get a whole two weeks off this summer though and you and I are going to New York for a whole week, just the two of us remember?" He pumped her fist.

"Look at your daughter Hugo, sitting there wasting time! You should be dressed by now." Cinderella's moment with her father was lost.

"Yes stepmother." She kissed her father on the cheek and then hopped down from her seat.

Being the very organized person she was, Cinderella had already set out her clothes last week. A pair of nice jeans, a white button down sheer shirt over a black tank top , a pair of sun weathered sandals, and a colorful scarf her father had sent to her from Morocco. She feed her mice and headed down stairs. Grabbing her new Vera Bradley backpack (a gift from her father) she blew him a kiss as she headed out the door.

"Rora's giving me a ride to school, We are going to Cogsworth's after school!" She said naming the well known cafe where many of Walt Academy's students went after school.

"Love you! Be good!" Her father called.

"Always, always!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Aurora had never heard an alarm clock in her life. Instead she was woken up every morning by her stay at home mother, who was one of the few people who could ever get her out of bed before she was ready.

"Come on my sleeping beauty you have to go pick your friends up in a hour."

"Don't...want...school...sleep" were some of the only words you could pick out as she mumbled sleepily.

"Come on I made scones your favorite!" Aurora's protest stopped.

"Blueberry chocolate?" she mumbled.

"What else?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Honestly Rora I thought we weren't going to make it to school on time!" Cinderella complained.

"We are here twenty minutes early! What are you talking about?" Aurora shot back (she still was a bit grouchy from being awakened so early).

"Come on Rory, you _know _how Cindy likes to be here early!" Snow joked rolling her eyes.

"Quiet both of you! Just because I like to be _punctual_-"

"Punctual? We're _twenty minutes_ early!" Snow replied sarcastically.

"Fifteen minutes now." Cinderella pointed out, "what do you guys have first?"

"AP Human Geography, Hook." Snow sighed.

"Isn't Frederick in that class?"

"What...no...yes...I don't know. What about you two?" Snow changed to subject back to her friends quickly.

"Home Ec. Mrs. Godfray." Aurora said

"Accelerated Algebra two," Cinderella sighed.

"We still have English, Lunch, Drama, and PE together." Snow pointed out. Cinderella checked her watch. Ten minutes. Just then the sounds of loud teenage boys interrupted them. Flynn, Phoebus, and Aladdin. The three often got into trouble but they still were popular, though they didn't hang out with the same group of people as Snow, Aurora, and Cinderella (or as the rest of the school called them "The Sweethearts").

"Well I better get going..." Snow started.

"Helloooo ladies!" Flynn slide up to Cinderella just as Snow headed off for her Geography class. Snow giggled into her hand as she walked away. She was halfway to her class when she heard someone call her name.

"Snow, hey Snow!" A male voice called from behind her.

"Frederick, hey! What class are you going to?"

"Human geo? I have Hook." He groaned.

"Really? Well we can suffer through it together!"

"You have him too? I think I like this class already." He said looking at Snow, who blushed violently.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Hi I'm Ariel what's your name?" Belle looked startled as a perky redhead stuck out her hand.

"Oh hi, I'm Belle." She shook the girls hand. "Um, I new to Walt Academy." Ariel smiled excited.

"I knew I'd never seen you before! So how are you liking it?"

"Oh, well, it's only my second class so good I guess..." Ariel nodded knowingly.

"Well if you need any help just ask. Oh and if you want you can sit by my friends and me at lunch!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Belle smiled. _I hope this means we could be friends, I could use a friend_. Just then a old, evil looking man walked into their room.

"All right _students _this is Intermediate French, I am Mr. Frollo and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. If any of you are here for an easy grade I suggest you leave. I would be much happier if I could use this as a planning period." He drawled in an annoyed voice. Belle and Ariel exchanged looks.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"It's about time you showed up," Esmeralda rolled her eyes as Flynn, Aladdin, and Phoebus sat down next to her and Pocahontas.

"We are men, we must get food." Flynn said in his best caveman voice.

"Yes, food, food good." Aladdin mimicked the two cracked up laughing. Esmeralda just rolled her eyes.

"You two are about the two most immature people I have _ever _met! Once again I have to ask how you got in-"

"Sponsored, some poor rich person with too much money felt so bad for us poor innocent street boys and took pity on our souls." Flynn said covering his heart with his hands.

"We can't all get in on dance scholarships. Esme." Aladdin joked. The two then amused themselves by making caveman noises and pretending to be fascinated with the plastic spoons, and Phoebus' hair.

"Are you going to Cogsworth's after school?" Pocahontas asked in her calm, soft voice. "Because if you don't there's this new place that I really want to go to..."

"Eh Cogsworth's has become a place for the geeks and middle class of the high school population." Phoebus scoffed.

"Phoebus you _are _part of the middle class," Emeralda pointed out.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"I am not!"

"You just scream middle class,"

"Upper middle class,"

"Only because I take pity on you and allow myself to be seen with you ."

"Hey-"

"GUYS! Is that a no..?" Pocahontas interrupted the flirt-fest.

"I don't know, yo severely challenged men what do you think?" Esmeralda addressed Flynn and Aladdin who were trying to stick a spoon in each others ears.

"uh?"

"Wha-"

"Cogsworth's? Yay, nay?" she asked snapping her fingers under their noses. "Because if not Pocahontas has a new place she wants to go.

"It's a nice little burger place called Rafiki's. It's nice, and someplace new." She explained

"I'm fine with it what about you guys?" Esmeralda asked. Everyone else seemed to be fine with it as well.

"Cool, I'll text you the address after school and we can all meet there." She said as the bell rang, and headed off to Environmental Sciences.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"And everyday after school we go to this cute little cafe called Neverland, either there or Cogsworth's, but everyone kind of goes there now." Ariel was explaining to Belle at lunch. "We can take you if you want. How did you get to school?"

"I biked..." Belle mumbled. Everyone at the table had money. Ariel's dad had worked as a marine biologist in the Caribbean and was the heir to some huge company. The pretty girl named Jasmine had come from a family of rich oil dealers in the Middle East, and Mulan's mom was a very successful lawyer and her dad had a very high position in the army. The only one who seemed to have normal parents was Rapunzel, who had been homeschooled since last year and was here on an art scholarship.

"Really? That's so cool! I wish I could bike to school." Rapunzel said. The girl seemed very sweet, and she was very pretty with crazy long, blond hair and large eyes.

"Well it took about 25 minutes to get here..."

"Dude, no shiz! I can pick you up if you need a ride." Mulan offered. "Well, I mean Jasmine's my ride but I'm sure she wouldn't mine." She gave Jasmine big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no that's fine-"

"Well we're giving you a ride home after school anyways, you don't know how to get to the cafe." Jasmine sighed it's not a big deal.

"So Ariel how's Peter?" Rapunzel asked and the rest of the girls collapsed into fits of giggles. Ariel just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh almost over thank _God_ what was I thinking? He's so childish, plus he's _obviously _got the hots for Wendy I honestly don't know why I even tried."

"Peter? If that your boyfriend?" Belle asked confused.

"Soon to be _ex_-boyfriend, but yeah." Ariel said taking a drink of her water. Rapunzel turned to Belle.

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" Belle almost choked on her milk she laughed so hard.

"Me? Hahaha, nope. Never had one." she couldn't help laughing at such an absurd question. Quiet, reading girl wasn't really anyone type. Plus most guys just thought she was stuck up when she didn't talk to them.

"Why? Is it because dating is pointless to you too?" Jasmine asked. "Honestly my policy is if you aren't going to be serious about from the first sentence out of your mouth it isn't worth it."

"Jasmine is out resident 'Miss Independent' if you haven't noticed." Ariel nudged her friend playfully "Aren't you Jazz?"

"Look there's Peter!" Mulan called out, Ariel grimaced.

"Once second guys I have to go talk to him about something. This shouldn't take long..." with a wink to her friends she walked off in the direction of her (soon to be ex) boyfriend. Mulan and Rapunzel found the whole situation hilarious.

"Ariel always has a crush on someone, but she always dates the ones she doesn't really like. She's always breaking up with her boyfriends it seems like, y'know?" Jasmine explained to Belle. Belle nodded pretending like she knew what Jasmine was talking about. Mulan then leaned in to Belle.

"Say Belle would you want to join the schools book club?" She asked with hopeful eyes, Belle grinned.

"You have a _book club _here? I would _love _to join!" Mulan sighed thankfully.

"It's a group of three, well counting you four, girls. Tiana, Jane, myself and you. We meet after school every Wednesday!"

"That should work for me, I'll check with my dad!" She said excitedly. The warning bells started to ring and the group went to dump their trays.

"Hey we have last period together right? Follow me after school so we can give you a ride to the Cafe!"

**A/N: Yay second chapter done! Sorry if your favorite character didn't show up, they might not. Also you may have noticed the teacher's are also Disney characters! (Yeah I know not real original but I didn't want to have to come up with a bunch of new names ok?) I'm still trying to decide who the school bullies are going to be! If you have any ideas feel free to comment or send me a message! Also I'm still on the rocks about including John Smith, because then that leads to the whole John Rolfe deal and I don't want to deal with that! Also I'm unsure about having characters from Hercules. Like I said if you have a preference just comment! **


	3. Bonjour!

"I'll have a Calypso and... a lemon bar please!" Ariel told Wendy. Wendy's parents owned the Neverland Cafe so she worked there after school everyday.

"What about you Belle?" Jasmine asked her.

"Oh well, I didn't bring any money so-" she started sheepishly. But Jasmine cut her off.

"Please I have more money than I know what to do with, I'll pay for you."

"I really couldn't-" Belle started again

"Hey, what are friends for?" Belle tried to argue with that but she couldn't. Finally she ordered.

"Fine, but I'll pay you back! I'll just have the grilled chicken and cheese panini please." Wendy smiled.

"I'll be back with those soon!" Wendy took the cute paper menus and scampered off.

"So have you heard about that party Giselle is throwing Friday? Everyone is going, she's invited almost all the sophomore and junior class." Ariel said excitedly.

"She invited me in geometry," Jasmine said.

"Yeah in English she asked our whole group, even Milo Thatch!" Rapunzel added

"No way really? We _have _to go!" Ariel squealed. Mulan and Belle just exchanged looks.

"Well..."

"Um..."

"Come _on! _It will be fun!" Rapunzel begged. "Besides you-know-who might be there," She said winking at Mulan. _You know who? _Belle thought. _Well I hope she's not talking about Voldemort because then I'm definitely _not _going..._

"Fine we'll go." Mulan mumbled. The other girls cheered. Mulan and Belle didn't look so sure though.

"Hey babe!" Aurora spun around to see her amazing boyfriend, Philip come in the door.

"Philip!" She yelled and ran into his arms. Snow and Cinderella rolled their eyes, as the rest of Philips crew, Frederick Prince and Thomas Charming sat down next to them.

"Didn't they _just _see each other at lunch?" Snow asked. Cinderella rolled her eyes.

"Of course! But, what is it again?" _Even a minute away from your arms is too long_." She said in a breathy, high pitched, voice. The door to the cafe opened again

"Oi! Get a room already!" The last of the group, Eric Mariner, joked as he came in. The pair split apart and followed him to the booth, where they sat dangerously close to each other.

"So you going to Giselle's party?" Eric asked. Frederick shrugged.

"I don't know, are you going?" He said turning to Snow, who looked to be very pleased with the attention from him.

"It sounds like fun, I haven't been to a party in _ages_." She smiled.

"What about you Philip...Philip? For God Sake man!" Philip and Aurora had begun to make out _again_.

"Dude come _on_!" Cinderella rolled her eyes.

"Right party cool," Philip said sounding out of it.

"So does that mean we're going?" Thomas asked.

"I believe it does, Snow do you want to come over at 6?" Cinderella asked.

"Yeah sure Aurora are you giving us a ride...Aurora...COME ON!"

"See he is just _soooo _handsome! You _have _to see him Tiana!" Lottie squealed, Tiana just rolled her eyes and winced away from the high pitched noise. Lottie was always falling over boys, this new guy Naveen would probably be out of her head within the week.

Just then a group of students walked into Rafiki's. She recognized them from school. Esmeralda, Pocahontas, Flynn, Phoebus, and Aladdin. They were all juniors, just like Tiana and Lottie. Tiana un-hooked the bar (Rafiki's was a 50's era styled restaurant) and rolled over to them.

"Hello welcome to Rafiki's! What can I get y'all today?" She said sweetly in her Louisiana accent.

"We have one more that should be coming any minute now, do you mind if we wait for him?" Esmeralda asked. Tiana just waved her off.

"Of course! Just give me a holler when they get here." She said and sped off. When she got back to Lottie she groaned.

"I really don't like being nice to _them._" she growled

"What? Why?"

"They annoy me, trouble makers are just so aggravating..." Just then Lottie screeched, and grabbed Tiana excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! There he is! Tiana _that's him_!" Tiana turned to see a handsome guy strut into the restaurant.

"Hi Naveen!" Lottie called out to him, whereas Tiana made herself look small and unnoticeable. She had become apt at this, she had been friends with Lottie long enough. Naveen gave Lottie a quick head bob and then sat down at Esmeralda's table. Lottie's face fell. Tiana gave her a small smile and rolled over to the table.

"You all here now?" she said with a smile. No one responded. They all were too busy talking, Pocahontas gave her a sad smile. Tiana knew how to deal with rude customers though. Coughing she popped out her hip and crossed her arms. That still didn't seem to get anyones attention, so she tried her second trick.

"I heard Giselle is inviting everyone, and there's going to be beer, good beer not the crappy stuff you serve at your parties Flynn." Esmeralda was saying.

"Yeah Flynn, gosh." Tiana butted in and startled everyone. "So what can I get y'all?" The group still looked a little uneasy but Pocahontas wasn't unnerved at all.

"Caesar salad please, and a water!" The others mumbled their orders and Tiana walked away with a smile.

_Troublemakers: 0_

_Tiana: 1_

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter today sorry about that! So we meet Tiana! Also Prince Charming from Cinderella name is Thomas. It's not **_**technically **_**wrong because in Once Upon A Time (the TV show) his name is Thomas! I think I might be using some names from the TV show to fill in things like last names and stuff like that. (In case you didn't catch it in the first chapter, Belle's last name is the last name of the actress who plays her in OUAT!) So I hoped you liked it, please feel free to give me ideas or any characters you would like to see show up in the story! **


	4. Friday, Friday

"Daddy I'm home!" Jasmine said dropping her expensive Coach purse on the thick loveseat by the door. She didn't hear a reply, he must be working. _I knew I should've invited Mulan over, or even Belle. _The first day of school had gone well, ditto for the second. But now the excitement was beginning to wear off and the routine of it all was getting boring. Jasmine was still unsure about this party tomorrow. Ariel was her oldest friend but she could sometimes get bad ideas. Mulan and Jasmine had become really close too. Both had parents who weren't born in the United States, both had extreme social and cultural pressures to do well in school, and both were very careful about Ariel's ideas.

Jasmine walked up the big marble stairs to her "bedroom". It was really more like a loft that took up half of the upstairs. Her house had four stories (not including the basement or the main level of course) and her "room" was on the top most one. It had a balcony and everything.

Jasmine took out her math book opened to the right page and started. She got almost half of it done before shutting the book and throwing her pencil on the ground. Then she picked up her phone.

"Mulan, are you busy?"

"Not at the moment I just got done with Geometry."

"Oh thank God, I'm soooo bored!" she whined to her friend, Mulan just sighed she was used to her friend being like this.

"What do you want me to do Jasmine?"

"Can you come over?" Jasmine asked excited. She knew the rules were no friends over until her homework was done, but she _had _finished half of her geometry, and done all of her biology in study hall! Besides she could always finish simplifying radicals in study hall tomorrow.

"Is your homework done?" Mulan asked. Crap, foiled again. Mulan got really picking with her dads rules. Most likely because she didn't like getting Jasmine in trouble.

"Well..."

"Jasmine don't even think about lying to me! Plus I can't go over to friends house's after 4:30 on school nights." Right Mulan had uber strict parents too. Honestly they made her dad look normal.

"Right, so we're all sleeping over at my house tomorrow right?" No one elses parents would let them go to a party, and Jasmine had already let her father know about it.

"Is Belle coming over too?" Mulan asked.

"Yep, I like her."

"Yeah, she seems nice. Anyway I have to go! Bye Jazz!" Jasmine sighed, now she didn't have any excuses for not doing her homework!

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Belle, did I tell you how much I _love _your neighborhood?" Jasmine said the next morning as they were picking her up, Belle blushed.

"Yeah, I know it isn't much, we live in my grandmama's hold home-" She started to justify the old styled homes but Jasmine shook her head.

"It's just so _cute_! And all the older people who live around here seem so sweet!" Mulan shook her head.

"Don't mind Jasmine, she likes things out of the ordinary. She thinks your house is romantic." Belle laughed.

"Not really, it smells like old people, but my neighbors are really nice. They bring me cookies and I water their flowers and rake their leaves in the fall." She explained. "Most of them don't have people who visit them very often so I try and hang out with as many as I can."

"That's really sweet of you Belle! I know my grandma would have it out for us if we didn't visit her. Then again she lives with us so there really is no way we could." Mulan laughed. The girls were still a few blocks from school when Mulan called out.

"Belle look! There's Jane, the girl in book club I was telling you about? Her dad's an English teacher here. Jasmine slow down!" Jasmine sighed but did as she was told.

"Jane! It's me, Mulan! Need a ride?" Jane looked embarrassed, but she hopped in anyways.

"Wait I know you! You're in my Algebra II class!" Belle said and Jane smiled.

"Yes I am, you're the other Sophomore, right?" Jane said in a faint British accent. Belle nodded in reply. As Jasmine parked the car Mulan saw Rapunzel's mom's car pull into the parking lot.

"HEY 'ZEL!" She called out, using Rapunzel's nickname. Rapunzel hurried out to them.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Ariel yet? I need her art notes, I forgot I had a doctors appointment yesterday."

"Nope, she'll most likely show up last minute, as usual. I have to go to biology see you at lunch!" Jasmine headed off to English, Rapunzel behind her.

"You want to walk to Algebra together?" Belle asked Jane.

"Sure, I have a few questions on the homework from last night." Jane confessed as they

sat down.

"Here I think I can help..."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"But Tia you _have _to go!" Lottie whined to her best friend during lunch. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, PUH-LEASE!" Tiana just shook her head.

"No can do I have to work-"

"But you work EVERY night! I'm sure whats-his-face will let you take _one _day off! Besides everyone is going to this party! It's at Giselle's house! I can't just show up there without you! Everyone else on the cheerleading team has _boyfriends_! Well except Giselle, she and Edward broke up, and she's probably going to end up wasted and I'll have to hold her hair back while she pukes! Do I LOOK like the friend that holds people's hair back? NO I DO NOT!" Tiana sighed. Lottie had been freaking out about this party all week. Tiana knew she wanted to make a good impression because she was upset that Giselle had come up with the idea and not her.

"Lottie I _told _you-" She started for the umpteenth time.

"And I'm telling _you. _You are going to that party tonight, if I have to kidnap you from work and drive you there in my trunk!" Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll go, but I'm only staying until 9:30! You know I work the late night shifts at Rafiki's on the weekends!" Lottie just made another high pitched noise of excitement.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" She hugged Tiana and bounced up and down in happiness.

"Lo-tt-ie let m-e go-o-o." Tiana said as her head bounced up and down with her.

"Sorry I'm just eee! See you tonight!" Lottie them scampered down the hallway flashing Tiana a big thumbs up, Tiana just chuckled. What had she gotten herself into _now_?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"It's Friday, Friday gonna get down-"

"Flynn Rider I swear to God, if you sing another line of that song, I will come over there and rip your vocal chords out of your throat." Esmeralda growled.

"Well someone is a prissy princess this morning. What happened, stay up to late studying?" Flynn laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the idea.

"What? I had to have a C+ grade point average if I'm going to stay on the dance team, no dance team no school!" Esmeralda groaned. "I hate school." and dropped her head on her desk.

"Alrighty class today we are going to go over _Romeo and Juliet_. Who did the assigned reading last night?" Mrs. Radcliffe asked the class. Tiana was the only one to raise her hand, Flynn and Esmeralda rolled their eyes at each other. Mrs. Radcliffe breathed deeply and rubbed her temples.

"Really people? It was the first ten pages! We did half of them in class!"

"Romeo and Juliet are crap. No offence or anything, but reading's dead. Why do we even _have _to read this old, girly, crap anyways?" A deep male voice said from the back of the classroom. There were sounds of sighs from three blonde girls who sat next to him.

"You _have _to learn to read so you can get a _job_, and graduate _high school, _and so you don't have to retake your _freshman _year of high school." Mrs. Radcliffe said back sweetly, but the overall meaning was clear. _If you don't want to end up like Gaston, you have to read this play!_ Of course the underlying message was lost on Gaston.

This was why English was almost everyone's favorite class. Mr. Porter let you goof off in Sophomore year, Mrs. Radcliffe wasn't afraid to call you out when you needed it, but was very kind, she also taught a majority of the English electives, so many kids stayed on with her.

"Class is going to be dismissed for the assembly soon anyways, Tiana you get extra credit, everyone else better have those pages done by Monday, we'll be having a quiz over them!" Mrs. Radcliffe said sitting at her desk. Of course mainly the talk was about the party that night. Esmeralda called Tiana over.

"Hey Tiana right? Are you coming with Lottie to the party?" Tiana was confused. Esmeralda had never really talked to her before, unless she was giving Tiana her order.

"That's the plan. Why?"

"No reason, well no there is a reason. She's a lot less annoying when you're there. Anyways see you tonight!" The bell dismissing the students to go to the gym rang, and everyone rushed out. Most of them were ditching the assembly anyways. Esmeralda and Flynn met up with Aladdin and Phoebus by Flynn's car.

"Couldn't convince Pocahontas to skip?" Esmeralda asked.

"Nah, she has to give a speech. Something about her being team captain of the track team?" Aladdin replied. "Anyways, Flynn you're driving me to Giselle's house right?"

"Correct you are my friend, now lets get out of here!"

**A/N: And thus ends chapter four! Sorry if you wanted to see them at the party you'll have to wait! As always any ideas are much appreciated! Tell me what you liked, disliked, want more of, ect! Thanks!**


	5. Gonna Get Down on Friday

Rapunzel was so excited! Her first ever high school party! She, Ariel, and Belle had all headed over to Jasmine's house straight after school. They had then spent the rest of the hour getting ready for the party. Belle and Jasmine still looked nervous but Mulan was starting to get really excited. And Rapunzel knew that if Mulan was excited Jasmine would warm up to the idea soon enough.

"I can't believe we are going to a party." Belle said the word as if it was scandalous. Mulan giggled along with her.

"Gosh Belle you don't have to be so secretive about it!"

"Yeah it's not like we're selling our souls to a sea-witch!" Ariel giggled.

"Maybe we'll meet some cute upperclassmen, aren't you so excited Jasmine?" Mulan elbowed her friend, everyone else thought this was hilarious. Jasmine just scoffed.

"You know my policy. He has to be-"

"Handsome," Mulan said.

"Funny," Ariel added.

"Kind, but not overly goody goody," Rapunzel shook her finger.

"Rich,"

"Plays a sport,"

"Has a nice singing voice,"

"No criminal record,"

"Taller than 5'11,"

"But shorter than 6'5,"

"Can't be younger that you, even by a day,"

"But can't be older than you by-"

"Two years, 5 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days." Mulan, Rapunzel, and Ariel all said at the same time.

"Alright! Alright, I get it already!" Jasmine glared at them. Belle laughed.

"You guys are a hoot! I'm so happy I met you." Belle smiled, and Rapunzel was very flattered.

"Come on guys we have 20 minutes until we go!" Ariel said. "My sister Arista said never show up to a party until 30 minutes after it started. That way we won't be the first ones to show up."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Coming to the party early with Aurora was one of the worst idea's Cinderella had ever come up with. She and Snow had tried to help set things up with Giselle, Lottie, Aurora, and a few of the other cheerleaders until the two had finally given up and sat down on one of the nice couches. Snow's head was on Cindy's lap and Cinderella was absentmindedly playing with her hair.

When it came to personal space, Cinderella, Aurora, and Snow knew nothing about it, at least with each other. The three had been friends since kindergarten, and acted like sisters. Cinderella and Aurora were often thought to be sisters because of their similar hair and voices.

Just then Aurora came prancing in and sat down on Snow's legs, with a sigh.

"Hey watch it!" Snow said and moved her legs out from underneath Aurora.

"I think I'm going to ask my dad for a car for my birthday, I'm sick of having to rely on you." Cinderella sighed softly. Aurora stuck out her tongue playfully.

"I told you, Philip offered to drive you guys here. Speaking of you might have to get a ride home with Lottie or Thomas-"

"Why?" Snow cut her off knowing the answer.

"No reason." Aurora looked innocently off to the side, while Cindy and Snow crossed their arms and looked at her, at the same time. The same incredulous look in their eyes.

"Uh-huh,"

"Riiiiight,"

"Why don't you believe me?" Aurora asked confused, but Snow and Cinderella both gave her the signature "oh sweetie" look.

"You see Aurora we know everything about you," Snow started.

"Your hopes,"

"Dreams,"

"Grades,"

"What you like for breakfast."

"We know your thoughts," Cinderella continued.

"And your plans,"

"We know when you're lying,"

"And when you're telling the truth." Snow nodded.

"We know when your grandma's in town,"

"And when you forgot to do your homework,"

"What books you read,"

"The shows you watch,"

"What size every single article of clothing in your closet is."

"You see Aurora," Cinderella said uncrossing her arms.

"We know you better, than you know yourself." Snow finished with a semi-creepy grin on her face.

"Okay, stop doing that!" Aurora said throwing her hands in the air, "Fine Philip and I might be," she looked around and dropped her voice, "yeah know..."

"Shut. Up." Snow's jaw dropped.

"Get outta here!" Cinderella looked just as shocked.

"And you want us to just 'ride home' with them? I just don't want to leave you alone for your first time!" Snow said.

"What makes you think it's our first time?" Snow and Cinderella's head's snapped up, their faces mixed with confusion, disbelief, and hurt.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME-" Snow bellowed.

"SHHHHH! Snow! Can we please just talk about this later? Can you guys come over afterwards? You know how to get into my house." Cinderella and Snow knew where the family kept their house key, in fact Snow had given them directions on where to put the house key.

"Fine." The two still looked hurt, but people were starting to show up, and Aurora scampered off to go help the rest of the team. The two friends looked at each other.

"When did she stop telling us stuff?" Cinderella wondered aloud.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Well this party blows," Gaston was proclaiming loudly, everyone just ignored him. Except for his three blonde groupies who agreed with him through their giggles. Flynn was fine with any party as long as he ended up with a girl at the end.

"Maybe he thinks if he talks loud enough someone will actually care about what he says." Kida was telling Milo something, Flynn thought they were sophomores or something,not that he cared.

He had lost Aladdin the second they had come in the door, his friend had seemed kind of off recently, just then Flynn saw Naveen being mobbed by Lottie, Lottie's best friend, Tiana was standing off to the side looking like she had somewhere better to be.

"Naveen MY MAN!" Flynn's words were slightly slurred, but Naveen still looked thankful.

"Lottie, this is my friend Flynn." Lottie looked annoyed by the idea of talking to him. They didn't exactly run in the same social classes, and there had been an incident in Freshman year with a science experiment, some gum, Lottie's hair, and a grudge that would last longer than the time it took for the lawsuit threats to stop.

"We've meet, come on Tia let's go hang out with Giselle." Tiana allowed herself to be pulled away from the living room.

"What's her deal?" Flynn slurred.

"Pretty girl, talks to much though. That other girl that was with her though? What is her name?" Flynn looked at Naveen then back behind him then make at Naveen.

"Tiana?! Tiana?! Really man you have got to chose better. Those two are like this," he crossed his pointer finger and his middle finger, "yeah can't get between them. Now I'm going to go out on a limb here and say Lottie has a crush on you, crazy talk, I know. But there is no way you're gonna get Tiana. Wouldn't want her anyways. She has a job, and cares about her grades, and wants a good future. No fun." Flynn was really starting to sound drunk now, and Naveen cast one last sad glance at Tiana's disappearing figure before turning back to his friend.

"You are right I guess can't argue with logic like that." Flynn look impressed with himself.

"Dohyoucannot."

**A/N: Chapter 5 done! More of the party is coming up next chapter! Just a note to you I most likely WON'T be able to update this weekend or until Sunday MAYBE. If not Sunday next week might be the earliest I can do. So what did you think of this chapter? Drunk Flynn, Naveen gots his eyes on Tiana, and is Aurora *gasp* not a virgin? And did she NOT tell her friends?! PLEASE let me know what you thought, and check out my profile for details on this new "Weekly Update" idea I have, people who follow this story and send me a message telling me they want it get updates on when new chpt. are going to be out and extra specially sneak peaks (maybe)! Don't forget to tell me whatcha think! **


	6. Her Voice

Belle had been very sceptical of this party, she thought it would be boring and a waste of time, but now that she was here...she realized that it was _really_ boring and a _huge_ waste of time. The music was too loud, honestly did they think everyone was hard of hearing or something?

Rapunzel and Ariel had disappeared the second they had walked in the door. Ariel was an athlete so she had a lot of other friends, and Rapunzel was so sweet and charming that she was friends with almost everyone she met, so they had gone off to hang out with them.

"We're at a party Jazz!" Ariel had pointed out before she left. "You're _supposed_ to go and talk to people!' Jasmine and Belle had opted for staying on the couch and talking, and Mulan had gone with Zel and Ariel (after a much needed push from Jasmine).

"Why did we let Ariel talk us into this?" Jasmine sighed dramatically.

"At least you can drive, we can go home whenever we want really." Belle pointed out, Jasmine considered this.

"Y'know what Belle? I think I like you more and more everytime I talk to you."

"Why thank you, I'm really happy I found a friend-"

"Guys, guys...this party is soooo rocking, wait do I know you?" a random girl had cut Belle of mid-sentence. "No i guess not, I thought you," she poked Jasmine's noes "were uh what's her name? Oh yeah Tinker *hiccup* Bell."

"No worries I get that all the time," Jasmine looked at the girl with laughter in her eyes. "It's the hair."

"Ohhh I know *hiccup* it's so matchy." Jasmine and Belle were now doubled over trying to keep themselves from laughing.

"Jessica? Who are you talking to?" The _real _Tinker Bell had shown up/

"Hey look! It's the _real _Tinker Bell! Tink this chick says she get mistaken for you all the time!" Tinker Bell looked back and forth between Jasmine and Jessica.

"I think she' s had enough, you might want to take her home." Belle said in a hushed undertone, Tink just nodded.

"Thank you...?"

"Belle,"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Thomas sometimes hated being the only one without a girlfriend. Well Frederick didn't _technically _have a girlfriend, but he and Snow were obviously paired up. Philip and Aurora were all mushy together and Eric was never around, between being the captain of the basketball team, in chem club, student council, and all of the other stuff he was in. So it was no surprise that at the party he was left alone. Philip and Aurora were dancing as well as Frederick and Snow, that's when Cinderella plopped down next to him with two drinks.

"I hope one of those is for me," he smiled, while Cindy looked playfully confused.

"Well of course not! Haven't you ever seen a girl drink two beers by herself?" But she handed one over all the same.

"So I guess it's just you and me. The last of the free people. To being single!" He toasted.

"Hear, hear!" Cinderella called, and they clinked their glasses together.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Ariel had no idea her life was going to change when she walked outside. Giselle had awfully rich parents, and because of this they had a pool. A nice large, round swimming pool. Some guys were messing around on the side and others had their toes in the water, but Ariel just stood off to the side with a nice smile on her face.

It was while she was standing there waiting for Mulan to finish telling her story that she saw him. _Him, _being the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. She didn't know his name, how old he was, all she knew was that she might be in love.

It was lucky for this boy that Ariel was so entranced with him, because what happens next changed the course of history. Eric was messing around with his friends dangerously close to the edge of the pool, when suddenly he fell in. It wouldn't have been _that_ bad, if Eric had know how to swim.

"Hel-" he went under, everyone else was either in shock, or didn't know what was going on, but Ariel did. She knew the signs of drowning and jumped into the pool without hesitation, and quickly pulled Eric out of the pool and onto the cement. She then got up and ran away as fast as she could, blushing scarlet and dripping water everywhere.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**"**Ariel what happens why are you-" Jasmine asked when she saw Ariel running I through the room.

" long story, but we have to go, _now_."

"Ariel whoa!" Ariel took hold of Jasmine's hand and pulled her through the house out to the driveway. Belle looked on confused, when Mulan and Rapunzel skidded to a stop behind her.

"Where did they go?" Mulan huffed.

"Outside-" before she could finish saying anything Mulan grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door. Outside Ariel was trying to start the car while Jasmine kept blocking her.

"Ariel why are you all wet? And why do we have to go so quickly?" Jasmine had her arms crossed and a determined look on her face.

"Please Jazz! I'll explain in the car, but we have to go _now_!" Ariel was starting to look extremely frazzled and worried. Jasmine huffed.

"Fine, but I want to know what happened! Everyone in." Mulan, Rapunzel, and Belle all piled into the backseat of her car, while Ariel (who was still wet) took the front. As they pulled out of the driveway Ariel started her story.

"So it all started when..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I fell into the pool, and you guys know I never learned how to swim. All of a sudden I was going under and my clothes were dragging me down and I could move and then I start moving upward and I realized someone was bringing me back up!" Eric was telling Philip, Frederick, Snow, and Aurora the story (Thomas and Cinderella had already heard it.)

"Who was it? Who saved you Eric?" Snow asked excitedly, but Eric just shook his head.

"That's the thing I don't know. All I heard was her voice, it was a very beautiful voice, but I don't know who saved me!"

"Oh it's so _romantic_," Snow sighed clasping her hands under her chin. "She saved your life, but you don't even know who she is!"

"Oh yes almost dying _very _romantic." Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Come on leave her alone," Frederick snapped and Thomas put his hands up in the universal "calm down" position.

'Whoa Fred, calm down no harm done! Right Snow?" Thomas turned to Snow, who just smiled.

"No harm done." But Aurora was getting impatient.

"Can we all just take a break to be thankful that Eric is _alive?_" Aurora and Eric had been friends since they were four years old. Their friendship had brought the whole group together.

"It's okay Rora, I'm fine," he said while patting her head.

"I wish we knew who the girl was though, did anyone see her?" Snow asked, everyone rolled their eyes. Snow was the hopeless romantic of the group and everyone was used to her excitement attacks whenever something even the slightest bit sweet happened.

"Not that I know of, I think everyone else was just in a shock." Eric sighed "It's getting kind of late and I think I've had enough excitement for the night. I think I'm going to take off, do you think you can get a ride Frederick?" He asked his friend.

"I think I'll just go home with you right now, do you girls did a ride?" He addressed Cinderella and Snow who nodded.

"Yep, if you guys don't mind-" Snow started to say, but Frederick cut her off.

"No problem whatsoever, right Eric?" He said quickly, Eric rolled his eyes. Like he had a choice.

"Yeah no problem, everyone ready?" The four walked out to Eric's jeep, and headed home. Snow and Cinderella were barely into Aurora's room before they collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: I know short chapter sorry for that! I just haven't been inspired lately and this took a lot longer that I thought it was going to! Also I know that there had been a request for Aladdin and Jasmine, don't worry I have plans for them ;) and someone else mentioned a certain hot male character whom I didn't even think to include until now! *cough*Jim Hawkins*cough* I'll see if I can fit him in somewhere! **


	7. Be Our Guest

Belle was starting to think that maybe that sixth waffle had been one too many, or maybe three too many. And running right after it too wasn't the greatest idea ever. Okay it was probably her worst idea ever, but she was proud of her running. A lot of people thought she was just a bookworm who sat in a dark room all day but that wasn't true. Not that she would ever go out for track, she wasn't good under pressure, but she enjoyed running.

"Ugh," She really should've just used Jasmine's treadmill, the girls were spending all day together, but Belle wanted to run and since she and Jasmine were the only people up she knew now was the best time to do it. She moaned again, and felt her head spin, this wasn't good.

She slowed down, lack of sleep, six waffles, and little water really could take their toll on you. She had five dollars in her pocket though, and if she was where she thought she was Cogsworth's was just down the block she would run in get some water and then maybe call Jasmine and beg her to come pick her up.

As soon as she step foot into Cogsworth's she knew it was her kind of place. It wasn't just a coffee shop, it was a _cafe._ A real, honest to goodness, cafe. Belle _adored _cafes. There once was an old one hidden in a back street by her house where she would ride after school and do her homework until her grandma could pick her up, but then her grandma passed away, and the old cafe owner closed up shop and retired she was left biking all the way home.

But Belle really did love cafes. She loved cafe people in particular. They were all so different and creative. You could tell the difference between a coffee shop and a cafe just by the kinds of people who ate there, trust me Belle had this down to a science.

Cafe people might wear dark jeans and vintage tops while writing poetry in a velvet covered notebook, or wear cut-offs and some unknown bands tee-shirt while editing music on their laptops. Or they might be wearing a cardigan over a floaty dress, while reading some obscure classic novel. Or they could be dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt writing the next Harry Potter. Coffee Shop people just wore regular clothes and talked to their friends or were on break from some investment firm or they could be cafe people without a cafe to call their own.

Belle walked up to the counter feeling only slightly self-conscious. She had on blue running shorts from Target, and a slouchy, see through white top with the movie poster for 'My Fair Lady' printed on it. She turned of her old iPod shuffle and smiled at the older lady who was working.

"And what can I get for you today m'dear?" The rosy cheeked, slightly plump woman asked, a large smile on her face.

"Oh, just a water for me today." Belle smiled sheepishly, the older woman tsked.

"You don't need to buy water, it's free! Now I know you want something to eat, skinny thing like you!" The lady was very sweet but the thought of eating something made Belle turn a slight green color.

"I'll have a mocha frappuccino I guess." Belle finally decided. The woman smiled.

"Now that's more like it! Two fifty please! Chip will bring it out to you soon!" and she bounced off to go make Belle's coffee.

Belle turned to observe the place more closely. Her friends had told her it usually was busy but it was 10:30 on a Saturday, that awkward time where it was too late for breakfast, but still too early for lunch. Plus there was a party last night. Just then something caught Belle's eye.

If she hadn't been sitting at the right table she wouldn't have seen it. Growing in one of the flower boxes there was a single beautiful red rose. It was growing over the other small white flowers in the box and Belle reached out to get closer-

"What are you doing!" A very, very, angry male voice said much too loudly for the small cafe, and made Belle jump so much she almost fell out of her chair.

"Excuse me?" She asked glaring at the boy. What was going on?

"What were you doing?" Much to Belle's annoyance he didn't look even slightly ashamed.

"Looking at that rose! What is that a crime now?" Belle asked, surprising herself with her bravery.

"Yes, it is." He snapped. Belle glared at him again and took time to look at him for the first time. He was tall, with long red-brown hair that was tied away from his face. He had a rugged look to him, with a few scars scattered across his face. He crossed his arms over his chest, and Belle mimicked him, matching his angry glare with equal vehemence in her eyes.

"Adam, do we really need to be starting fights this early?" Someone with a slight French accent asked from behind, and Adam scoffed.

"Did you see her she was about to-" Adam turned to tattle on her like a three year old. For looking at a rose for goodness sake.

"No it's fine, I was just leaving." Belle shot a glare at the boy, Adam, and flounced (or as best as she could flounce) away. She then took out her cellphone.

"You were right Jasmine, I'm stupid. Can you pick me up at Cogsworth's?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"And he just started to freak out at you?" Jasmine asked again.

"Yeah, it was all really weird. Is everyone else up yet?" Belle asked as they pulled into Jasmine's long driveway.

"Yep and they're all gorging themselves on waffles-" Jasmine started and Belle felt green again.

"Ugh," She moaned, "Don't let me see them, I might puke." Jasmine looked terrified.

"Don't worry we'll go in the back door. You won't have to see them eating. It's not that surprising that you don't feel well. I mean you had what? Seven waffles?"

"Jasmine-"

"And you ate half of them with brown sugar! I've never met anyone who ate waffles with brown sugar,"

"Jasmine-"

"I mean, syrup yes, but brown sugar-"

"JASMINE!"

"Yes?"

"Could you please stop talking about food?" Belle asked softly. Jasmine winced.

"Right, you're sick sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks again for picking me up, and for letting me stay over, and hang out with you. I've never really had a lot of really close friends." Belle mumbled, and Jasmine lit up at the compliment.

"Aw you're so sweet Belle! And don't worry, we'll teach you all of the things that really close friends do. We have sleepovers, and go shopping, and do each other's nails. Though if you're anything like Mulan that all drives you nuts. So we go swimming in the summer, and sometimes we go go-carting, and watch movies!" Jasmine smiled at Belle. Belle really liked Jasmine, who knew that switching schools could change your whole life?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

So this is what sleep felt like. Tiana opened her eyes and sighed. After telling Lottie that she had to work the late shift she had come home and slept instead. Her boss had given her the night off, though she hadn't been happy about it.

_"What do you mean I can't come in for work?"_

_ "Tiana, you haven't had a night off since, well I don't think you've ever had a night off! You work two jobs, while running student council, a book club, AP classes, helping your mother with her job, you don't have time for yourself!"_

_ "I do to have time for myself!"_

"_When's the last time you did something fun?"_

"_...Well I'm going to a party tonight!"_

"_Only because Lottie's dragging you there. Look get some sleep, you can work all day Sunday if it makes you happy, but you aren't working this weekend!"_

What could she do? Tiana wasn't the type to argue with her elders, so she had cut her losses and gotten a full nights sleep. Something she hadn't done since she was in 7th grade.

She got out of bed and stretched. According the the clock it was 7:45, okay so maybe she couldn't completely let go of all her tendencies but a somewhat early start wouldn't kill anyone. Besides she had a big day ahead of her.

She was going to spend the entire day doing fun things. She didn't know what yet. Maybe she'd go eat somewhere new, or walk around downtown and window shop! And then maybe she could beg Jane to go and see Les Mis with her, they had both been talking about seeing it _forever_ and she finally had a day to do it!

She sung to herself in the shower. She took a seven minute shower! Seven whole minutes she never showered for more than four. Tiana was beginning to like this new her. Waking up after 7, taking long showers. Who knew what she'd do next? She felt free, but the day was a wasting and she didn't want to miss any of it.

Tiana decided to go out window shopping first but as soon as she got down town the day took a bad turn. Like oops-I-just-puke-all-over-my-crush bad. And to whom do we owe the pleasure of ruining Tiana's day too?

Facilier.

The evil, creepy, boy who had tormented her all through elementary _and _middle school. She had thankfully lost him when she got accepted to Disney Academy, but as the law goes,_one evil person is always friends with an equally evil person, _no wait that was Newton's law, oh well said the same thing. And since evil people seemed to be drawn to Tiana he was with "the group".

"The Group" was a group of the meanest, villest, scariest, toughest, students at DA and they all hated Tiana, not that Tiana didn't dislike them back, but from the very first day of freshman year, they already had it out for her. She didn't know why, all she knew was when she saw them, she ran.

"Well look who it is." Vanessa's voice made Tiana freeze in fear. She hadn't been fast enough.

"Little miss goody two shoes Tiana. Tell me Tiana, where is that little blond brat you keep around?" Helga sneered, Tiana backed away.

"It's awfully hard to get to you when she's around, her daddy's checkbook could ship us to the underworld." Hades chuckled sinisterly. Tiana had her back up against a wall now, she breathed deep. Okay there was only four of them, thankfully the whole group wasn't there or she'd be dead already. She could take four.

Knowing Facilier he would run off as soon as people started fighting and she'd pulled Lottie out of enough catfights to hold her own against the two girls when the earrings came out and the hair was pulled, she could do this.

_Crap._

_No._

_This was not going to work._

Well it was nice knowing you life, at least in Heaven she would get to see her father, and the food had to be amazing, she braced herself, ready to fight when-

"Why what have we got going on here?" Tiana didn't think she would ever be as happy to see Jim Hawkins as she did in that moment. Honestly if there wasn't a bunch of scary teenagers between them she might've kissed him.

"Bug off Jim." Helga snarled, "You don't want to get in the middle of this."

"But you know me! I love excitement, danger, the thrill of almost getting yourself killed! Who doesn't?" He smiled cockily. "Is that Tiana? Whoa I didn't know you were friends with these types of people, no offence Hades but we do have this thing called a shower now you should try it sometime." he a 'well it's the truth' gesture and continued on. "Tiana I was just looking for you actually, crazy right? My mom needs your help, same thing as last time, no biggie." Tiana knew Jim was lying his ass off to save her, and she wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"Oh yeah sure, sorry guys we are going to have to do this another time, bye!" She hustled through the line of people and before the four of them could figure out what just happened Tiana and Jim were gone.

**A/N: Yes done! This one was a longer one! But hey I was inspired after almost two weeks of nothing! So we get to meet Adam and Jim! I don't quite know what role Jim will play yet, but someone did ask about non-canon pairing so maybe he and Tiana will have a small thing. Talk about opposites attracting. I haven't seen Treasure Planet since I was like four so I don't really remember how he acted I hope I wrote him alright! I would like to send a shout out to bs13 and FloraIrmaTylee for reviewing on almost every single chapter! Couldn't do it without you guys! Also I think I'm going to take a slight break from Ariel/Eric because I think that their romance is the main focus of many fan-ficts and I don't want to copy anyone! But I have big ideas for Jasmine and Snow, and (of course, my favorite) Belle! Sorry this was so long! And as always please tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	8. You've Got A Friend

"I think we can stop running now." Jim said, finally coming to a stop. He had pulled her through alleyways, under bridges, and across random side streets for what seemed like forever. Tiana was breathing hard, even though she was on the tennis team, she still wasn't very good at running.

"Thank you so much." She said once she got her breath back. "I honestly thought I was a gonner."

"I did too, what were you doing hanging out with them?" Jim asked.

"Trust me it wasn't my choice. They all have it out for me, hell if I know why." She threw her hands up in the air. She looked around to see where they were. "Where are we?"

"Home, sweet home. Or something like that, here follow me." Taking her hand Jim pulled her into a small building, inside there was chaos. It looked like some sort of restaurant, there was a variety of different looking people scattered around, talking loudly and yelling orders at a frazzled looking woman.

As Tiana looked closer at the woman she realized that she was very pretty. She looked about 30 years old, with dark brown hair tied back in a bun, and pretty features not unlike Jim's.

"Wait is that your-"

"Mom? Yeah. Come on and meet some of my friends." He brought her back to a table in the corner where a few people sat. She recognized most of them. Audrey, Aladdin, Tarzan, and Pocahontas. She knew that many of the so called 'misfits' and sponsored students were friends. Some of the scholarship kids also were part of the fairly large group.

After scanning the group she sat down in an empty chair next to Pocahontas. The two were sort of friends, and because they were both taking higher level classes often stuck with each other in school and had done many projects together even if they didn't really hang out after school. Jim sat down beside her.

"Hey Tiana, never thought I'd see you hanging with our humble little group." Audrey smirked. Tiana also knew Audrey quite well. They did live in the same neighborhood. Tiana just smiled back kindly.

"Yes well, my plans have been thrown off track just a tad." She smiled and Jim chuckled to himself.

"Oh just a little bit." The two were about to launch into the story, well Jim's mother came over.

"Jim, do your friends want anything?" She really did look very frazzled, and Tiana felt bad. Before anyone could say anything there was the sound of plates breaking, children crying, someone swearing, and the door being opened as a family of six walked in. Sarah's eyes grew to horror and she swore under her breath.

"Here let me help." Tiana stood but Sarah tried to get her to sit back down.

"Oh no I really couldn't-"

"I've been working in restaurants since I was legally able to, let me help." Even if it was supposed to be her day off, she really did miss the hustle and bustle of work, Sarah tapped her foot.

"I guess a little help would be nice-" And Tiana was already off

"Thank you Ms. Hawkins, you won't regret it!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"So?"

"So what?" Snow and Cinderella looked as if they were about to murder Aurora who for the last half an hour had been calmly getting dressed, then eating breakfast, and was now ever so slowly putting on her makeup.

"So what? So what!" Cinderella repeated somewhat angrily. They always made a point to never yell when they were mad, when they were surprised, or confused sure. Cinderella was getting very close to yelling though.

"Well you don't have to get mad at me." Aurora pouted, but on the inside her heart was racing. You see Aurora may have told a tiny little white lie. Okay maybe not so little. She had told her friends she wasn't a virgin

She had lied.

To her best friends.

About something really big.

But she had a good reason. She had been freaked out! They knew so much about her and she really wanted to surprise them, she hadn't counted on them getting upset, but now it was too late to back out of the lie.

"It uh happened this summer. While um Snow was at camp and Cindy you were on vacation in the Bahamas..." She said, getting more and more nervous with every word she spoke. Snow and Cinderella exchanged glances with each other.

"Are you sure?" Cinderella asked.

"Uh yeah, of course!"

"Really? You don't look so sure." Snow said, Aurora avoided eye contact. The two girls exchanged looks again.

"Alright then Rora" Cinderella said still not convinced

"If you say so." Snow rolled her eyes.

"So what are we going to do today?" Aurora laid down on her bed.

"Hmmm, we could go shopping, or go see a movie, or we could get our nails done." Snow listed off ideas on her fingers, when Aurora sat straight up in the air.

"Hey Cindy does your god-mother still own that vintage dress shop? We used to go there all the time freshman year!" Snow perked up

"I miss that place so much! I think it's still open."

"Yep, it's still kicking. Do you want to go?" Cinderella looked excited, it really had been along time since they last went. Everyone just got really busy and she knew that her godmother missed her.

"YES! Oh it will be just like old times. Back before boys, or homework. When does it open?"

"10 maybe? We can get ready to go, until then. Oh I'm so excited!" Cinderella squealed.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

While the girls were all having fun, the rest of their friend group wasn't. Thomas and Frederick had football practise to attend, sadly. If it was up to the two boys they would have quit years ago, but unfortunately neither of their dads would let them.

It was a good thing for the rest of the school though. After all there was only four even slightly good players on the team, Thomas and Frederick included, other than that, the team sucked.

Like really, really, sucked.

Every year Hercules and Shang would try really hard to find someone who could play. Even if it was just one more player, then they might be able to at least win more than three games. And every year they were horribly disappointed.

Eric thought the whole endeavor hilarious. The four boys had a pre- pre-tryout meeting to see if there was anyone worth fighting for. They gave speeches, ran a few plays, threw some balls around, and without fail for the last two years Eric had always ended up on his butt, cramped over from laughing so hard. He watched from far enough up in the stands so the kids couldn't see.

But this year was different.

Don't get me wrong the students trying out were just as bad as always, but Eric's mind was somewhere else. A certain redhead perhaps?

Her voice haunted him, he could hear her even now.

"_Come on, come on. Don't die on me. I _saved _you, that has to count for something!"_

Last night her voice had been in his dreams, but every time he opened his eyes to see who it was, the dream changed to something else. It was aggravating. He knew that if he could just keep the dream from changing he would see her face.

"Who are you?" he mumbled to himself. Down on the field a freshman boy had been hit in the face with a football, and another one had tripped over the grass mid-punt but Eric didn't even chuckle.

He had to find this girl. It was like something in his heart was pulling him towards his faceless rescuer. And her voice, her voice was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. So clear, and sweet, like a bell or a rock hitting a metal pole- wait bad analogy. Jeez louise.

Eric could just see himself finally finding her and saying,

_ "Your voice reminds me of the sound a rock makes when it hits the side of a telephone pole."_

That would turn anybody on. Eric ran his hands through his hair groaning. He had to get out of here. Quickly running down the steps he called out to his friends.

"I have to go, can you get a ride? Thanks." He said not even waiting for the reply. As soon as he was out of sight Hercules turned to the two boys.

"What's up with your friend? He's usually very entertained by all of this." He said throwing the ball to a sophomore who caught it, and then face planted into the grass.

"The girls say he's in love." Frederick shrugged, as he jumped to catch a high-flying football. Shang snorted.

"Love is for girls, it's a distraction from work. I'll be damned if I ever fall in love." The boys just exchanged looks.

And that my friends is how you ruin a conversation.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"So you don't even know who he is?" Mulan asked again. The girls hadn't talked a lot last night, Ariel had fallen asleep almost right away, and was now being bombarded with questions.

"Nope, no idea."

"Oh it's all so romantic..." Rapunzel sighed, leaning her head on her cheek. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Yes, him almost dying how _very _romantic." Jasmine had to jump out of the way as Rapunzel took a playful swing at her.

"Shut up you, don't ruin my fantasy."

"So now you're fantasizing about almost dying romantically? Do you see what you're doing to Rapunzel!" Jasmine dramatically asked Ariel, who threw a sticky bun at Jasmine. Jasmine ducked just in time.

"Maybe you and Meg should start an independent ladies club." Ariel joked, and Jasmine stuck out her tongue.

"All right, all right enough," Mulan settled them down. Doing her job as the peacekeeper. "How's Belle doing?"

"I think she should be ready to go shopping soon. Her stomach just needed time to settle after this mornings unfortunate events." Jasmine assured the group.  
"Well speaking of Belle," Mulan started as Belle came down into the large kitchen. Belle offered a small smile.

"There's our girl! How are you feeling?" Ariel asked, looking excited.

"I'm feeling well enough to eat something." The girls cheered.

"Sweet! That means we can go SHOPPING" Rapunzel sang the last word, and Ariel danced around her, Belle laughed and a wide smile broke across her lips. Mulan rolled her eyes at the girl's silliness.

"I honestly don't see the big deal. You guys are just buying clothes, not something exciting," She huffed. Ariel looked offended.

"Clothes _are _exciting!"

"Yeah, for _you_!"

"Oh stop it you two! Come on Mulan, our goal for today is to find you the perfect piece of clothing!" Rapunzel winked at her. "And I won't rest until it's done!"

` "Have fun with that," she was still grumpy, but at least now she wasn't complaining to everyone.

"Ooh maybe we'll see your mystery boy Ariel!" Rapunzel sounded extremely excited at the thought.

"Well let's not get our hopes up..."

Hm, but maybe someone else might find the boy of their dreams today. Someone with long blond hair perhaps?

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter done. Still not as long as I wish it was but they are getting longer. My favorite parts to write are actually Tiana and Jim! I really love writing Tiana for some reason. I also feel as if these aren't flowing very well, and I might be looking for a pre-reader so if you know anyone who could do that for me I would LOVE you for it :) Also I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get three reviews! Oh it's on now ;) Just tell me whatcha think! Thanks for reading.**

**UPDATE: Chapter 9 is done! And if just ONE more person comments it will be updated. **


	9. And I Keep Wondering

** A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to post this until I got 3 reviews, but no one was doing anything I and thought that since the likelihood of anyone new seeing it was pretty low I decided to post it. BUT I will absolutely NOT post the next one until three people review got it? Now on the the chapter!**

"No, no, and God no!" Mulan turned down another bunch of clothes. Ariel collapsed into a chair. Belle was reading next to her and Rapunzel had set off to look for more clothes. Jasmine slouched in her chair groaning.

"Can't we just give up already?" She asked Rapunzel when she came back "We've been at this for two whole hours!" All of the other girls had bags of skirts, shoes, and makeup. Mulan was the only one who hadn't bought anything.

"No! I will not go down that easy!"

I think you have done all that you can do." Jasmine argued, but Rapunzel just crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air.

"Rapunzel really?" Mulan came out of the dressing room in a horrible, pink, fluffy, skirt-thing.

"What? It's kind of...cute?"

"Cute? It's pink!"

"Pink is cute!"

"Correction, it's too pink. It's so pink that Lottie would look at it and go 'wow that is too pink for me' that's how pink it is."

"All right that is IT! Mulan buy a scarf or something and let's get out of here!" Jasmine threw her hands up in anger.

"Please, just let me go and try one last time! Please Jasmine?" Rapunzel pouted, Jasmine glared, but she didn't stop her.

Rapunzel weaved through the racks, and racks of clothing. She came up behind a dark haired boy and was about to pass him when she saw him slip a piece of jewelry off the rack and into a large pocket of his sweatshirt. He then took off toward the exit.

"The check out's that way." She said loudly making the guy jump. He looked terrified for a second before regaining his composure.

"Sorry?" He smirked and gave her the once over. He definitely was attractive, and Rapunzel studied him with a quizzical look.

"You were about to steal that necklace." She popped her hip, and the guy looked around as if judging whether or not he could outrun her.

"Look, I didn't want to do this but here it comes." he narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

Rapunzel hit him over the head with her purse.

"Damn, that usually works..." He started to back up ever so slowly, trying to do it so Rapunzel wouldn't notice.

"Don't move!"

"Or else...?"

"I'll...I'll scream! And tell that guard over there you're stealing!" The guy's face went pale.

"Now there is no need to do that, I'm sure we can work something out. I can do something for you or something just don't call over the guard."

"Well there is _one _thing-"

"Well hurry it up and tell me already woman!" He said frantically.

"Punzel? Rapunzel what's taking you so long?" Ariel's voice could be heard coming closer. Rapunzel grabbed the guy's hand and a pen.

"Here, come to this address at 8. Go to the back window and call for me."

"And if I don't...?"

"My mother owns the store. I can make sure the camera footage get to where it needs to go." She shot back. The guy huffed.

"Fine blondie. See you at 8?" And with that he disappeared into the racks of clothes. Rapunzel turned to find Ariel.

"Rapunzel? Where have you been are you alright?" Ariel looked worried, and Rapunzel just hugged her old friend.

"No Ariel, I'm fine. I think I found the perfect thing for Mulan though. It's this necklace." In face Rapunzel had seen it when she caught the guy stealing another necklace. It was a little red dragon pendant.

"It's perfect for her, now let's go I'm _starving. _Shopping is hard work." The two walked back giggling to the dressing rooms.

"Hey Mulan look what I found!"

"I swear Rapunzel if it's another skirt-"

"I think that is a battle for another day. Who's hungry?"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"So what do you think she wants from you?" Phoebus asked Flynn, who shrugged.

"I have no idea. She did ask me to meet her at her house after dark." He winked at his friend, who rolled his eyes.

"You sicken me sometimes."

"I sicken even myself sometimes." Flynn kicked his feet up on the table. "Where's Aladdin?"

"Out with what's his face Abu. His half brother? He was going to meet up with us and Jim soon, but Jim texted me. He said something about a change in plans and he might be bringing along someone."

"Like a chick someone? Has Jim found a girl!" Flynn looked excited. Jim was good looking enough to find a girlfriend, but he had never really been interested in anyone. Not to say he didn't have his fair share of flings.

"I don't know, He was really vague. Saying he was either going to drop them off at home or bring them here he did asked if you were sober, so who knows what that mean?"

"That means it's a chick, and a chick he wants to impress. They aren't anywhere near dating yet. He probably met her last night, but really likes her or something. She must not run in our group either or else he would've told us, and it's someone classy. Someone trashy wouldn't care if I was drunk." Flynn calmly explained. "So let's see here. Chick, new chick, classy chick, most likely in our grade or he wouldn't bring her we would give him a bunch of crap if she was younger than us so that leaves Snow, Cinderella haha just kidding not them. Lottie (oh please no), Tiana (haha) Meg, Tink, and Arista. Adding in whose in and out of his league of course." Flynn looked back satisfied, and Phoebus stared wide eyed.

"You narrowed down a whole city of girls down to five girls. What...how...? You can't even do basic Algebra!"

"It's a gift."

"It's creepy that's what it is." Phoebus huffed.

"Please Phoebus, jealousy does not become you."

"I am not jealous!"

"You don't have to deny it, my awesomeness is sometimes too much to handle. But you can be honest with me- Hey it's Aladin! Nice of you to show up buddy." Flynn reached over and patted his friend on the back.

"How's your brother?" Phoebus asked.

"He's doing fine. Passing his classes, staying out of trouble..." The boys just nodded. Aladdin didn't get to see his brother very often. Aladdin lived with his mom most of the time. (Every so often she would skip town and Aladdin would go and live with Phoebus until she came back) But Abu lived with his older half-sister.

"So what did I miss?"

"Well Flynn thinks-"

"Echm Flynn _knows _thank-you-very-much,"

"Fine! Flynn _knows _that Jim found a girl." Phoebus amended. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Flynn smiled sweetly.

"What? How? What?" Aladdin looked very confused.

"Well m'dear boy, it's all a matter of science-" Flynn started

"We got one text from Jim, and now Flynn thinks he knows everything." Phoebus cut him off.

"I do know everything! It's really quite simple," He explained to Aladdin his findings.

"B-but you can't even do basic Algebra!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Why do people keep saying that!"

"Because it's true."

"I will have you know, I passed Algebra."

"You cheated off of Quasi the entire year!"

"W-well, I...I still passed!"

"You're hopeless."

"Well what did you get Mr. Smarty Pants?"

"B, studied with Esmeralda. She helped Pocahontas pass it early that summer so she knew most of the material."

"Why didn't I just cheat off of her?"

"Because she would've kicked your ass?"

"She wouldn't-"

"Flynn, she would've kicked your ass."

The boys sat in silence for awhile after that. All that could be heard was Aladdin eating his chips and Flynn tapping his foot. They all stared off in different directions, watching people go in and out of the stores, kids screaming, and girls screaming over sales.

"You know, I could get used to doing nothing all day." Flynn sighed.

"You already do nothing all day." Phoebus said without moving his head. Flynn huffed, but he didn't say anything.

"Have you heard anything from Jim yet?" Aladdin said a few minutes later.

"Here let me check...yeah he said he was going to be late and we should just head back to my house. He'll meet us there." Phoebus said. "Oops."

"Well that would have been helpful information." Flynn rolled his eyes. "I call shotgun!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Hey dad it's Belle calling again. Just wondering how your trip has been so far, I'm having so much fun with my new friends! Alright, well I have to go but when you get this could you call me back? I haven't heard from you all weekend. Love you daddy! Bye." Belle sighed as she hung up the phone.

"Still no answer?" Jasmine asked.

"Still no answer." Belle shook her head.

The two girls were sitting in Jasmine's huge bedroom. Jasmine was painting her nail while Belle stared off into space. Usually when Belle's dad went on business trips she went over to Ms. Laurel's house, but Jasmine had offered to let her stay all weekend.

"I'm sure he'll call you back tomorrow, there's no need for you to get worried!" Jasmine tried to cheer her new friend up.

"Yeah, I bet he's just busy doing something." Belle looked off into space again. Jasmine studied her new friend closely. Then stood up.

"One sec, I'm going to go get some ice cream." She ran downstairs to the kitchen and called out to the maid on duty.

"Hey could I get a big bucket of ice cream and two spoons please?" Taking the ice cream she scurried back upstairs.

"So Belle, tell me about yourself." Jasmine plopped down on her big bed and made room for Belle.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked taking a spoon.

"Well, tell me your life story. Or your friends at your old school."

"I only really had two good friends. One of them Anastasia, lives in the next town over. She and I have been friends since I moved here, and then my other friend was Odette. We haven't been close since freshman year though. She became kind of popular, whereas I didn't."

"Wait Odette? Blond, seems sweet?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah! You know her?"

"Do I know her?! She and Ariel got into this huge fight this summer. Odette went out with Ariel's ex Derek and-"

"Wait hold up, _Ariel _was the one that glitter bombed Derek's car!" Belle asked looking awed.

"Well she might have had some help from yours truly-" Jasmine was cut off by Belle's loud laughter.

"He was so mad...should've seen his face...hahahaha...I can't believe that was you guys!" She started to fall over but Jasmine caught her.

"So it was a good prank?"

"The best I've ever seen. People talked about it for the rest of the summer! You should've seen him driving around in that pink sparkly car..." She finally calmed down. "So what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes you silly. What's your story?"

"Well my mother and father were both born in Saudi Arabia. And they moved here for business."

"That's all you're going to say?" Belle asked confused.

"Why? What else is there to say?"

"Well, what about their life in Saudi Arabia? How did they meet? I bet they have a really romantic story-"

"I would rather not talk about it. What about your parents?" Jasmine said quickly looking down.

"Jasmine are you okay? I'm sorry if I said something wrong, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"No, no, it's just...do you want to know the real reason why I won't ever date?" Belle nodded slowly. "It's because...I can't."

"I don't think I understand."

"You see my parents weren't in love with each other. At all. They barely _knew _each other."

"You mean that-"

"My parents marriage was arranged by their parents. My mom was only 17 years old and my dad was almost 30."

"Oh my gosh."

"It really isn't that bad compared to some of them. My mom was really lucky she was born into a good family. It really isn't uncommon in Saudi Arabia. But here in America, everything is different, but that doesn't mean my father isn't going to arrange my marriage." Jasmine sounded so calm explaining it all.

"So you put up all of these rules to protect yourself?" Belle asked wide eyed.

"It makes it harder for me to get married off. Other people think it's just because I'm hard to be around and I'm picky, hard to please, and controlling. No one wants to marry someone like that." She laughed. "So tell me about your parents."

Belle just shook her head.

"I'm going to feel like I'm bragging!" She said softly, but Jasmine smiled.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"Another one! I don't know if I can handle this..." Jasmine laughed, and just like that the tension in the room evaporated.

"No, no, no! Not another one like that!" She looked around, "I _love, _love stories."

"No way! Really?"

"Yes! But if you tell the other girls I'll kick you."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Belle crossed her heart with her finger, and Jasmine playfully pushed her.

"Oh just tell me the story already!"

"Well, my mother was living with her grandparents in Paris, and my dad was working on a project there. My mom always told me about this little back cafe a few blocks from her house, it just so happens that my dad liked to go there also..."

_ Emilie strolled down the small street. Calmly looking in each window, and smiling at the people she passed. She felt pretty wearing her new pink A Line dress, and her mothers crochet cardigan. She couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen to her today, maybe something that would change her life._

**A/N: Another chapter done! Rapunzel and Flynn meet, and we find out the truth about Jasmine's rules. I also am thinking about adding more flash-back into Belle's parents because I like working with a totally new story. Next chapter look forward to some Flynn and Rapunzel, and some more Belle and Adam soon! Also we might get some Jasmine Aladdin action. Once again 3 comments until I update!**


	10. No One Fights Like Gaston

"Pst Blondie" Flynn had been waiting outside Rapunzel's window for the last 15 minutes, needless to say he was getting bored.

"Flynn? Is that you?" He sighed in annoyance.

"No it's the Easter Bunny. Yes it's me!" He hissed, and Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Well get up here already!" Flynn huffed

"Oh yes I'll just climb up this nice invisible ladder..." Just then a rope ladder came clanging down and almost landed on his head. Climbing up he mutter something about a scary blond girl, and how the innocent looking ones were always the most frightening.

As he heaved himself into her room he glanced around. The ways were all painted in pretty swirly ways, and her bedspread had a yellow sun framed with royal purple. Her desk was made out of the same wood as her dresser.

He then studied Rapunzel herself. Her amazingly long blond hair was tied back so the front was up out of her face but the rest was down. She wore a purple long sleeved shirt, with shorts that had little suns dotting them, and her slippers had little chameleons on them.

"Nice slippers." She blushed slightly.

"Thanks my mom got them for me..." There was an awkward pause and then Flynn clapped his hands.

"Well lets get down to business shall we? You obviously need something from me so what'll it be?" He said taking a seat on her bed Rapunzel nervously braided and unbraided a section of her hair.

"Well, every year around my birthday my favorite bad comes to Corona." She said naming a town about a days drive away. "They're called the Lights? Maybe you've heard of them?"

"All female, got a jazzy indie thing going on. Like a mix between Florence and the Machine and Gin Wigmore, promising career ahead of them." Flynn said.

"Well I would like nothing more than to see them, but my mother will never let me go! So I was thinking-"

"That I would take you there?! That's like a days drive there and back alone!" Flynn said loudly, Rapunzel shushed him.

"But they perform on Saturday! My moms going on a business trip that weekend and she thinks I'm staying with Ariel for my birthday! All you have to do is drive me, watch the concert, and take me home! I already have the tickets!" Rapunzel pleaded "and you owe me remember?" Flynn rubbed his temples.

"Urg Blondie, couldn't you ask for something simpler?" She shook her head. "Alright I guess I could do it-"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you !" She tackled him in a huge hug.

"Whoa personal space Blondie."

"Sorry I'm just so excited! I've never been outside of this town! And this is my first chance to finally _do _something!" She sighed wistfully. Flynn just looked around awkwardly, was she going to burst out in song, or just stare into space some more? Because either one would be really awkward. Though if she did start singing that might be just a bit more awkward.

"Uh look I have to go do some...stuff. When is this concert thing?"

"Two weeks from today! Pick me up here at 4:00 after school that Friday!" She said her voice getting higher and higher with excitement. _I better get going before she explodes..._ Flynn thought to himself.

"Well okay see you then..." He said already halfway out the window, Rapunzel didn't seem to notice she was so caught up in her daydream.

"Uh huh bye..." She waited until the window clicked shut before she let out her excitement. She bounced up and down and let out an 'eeeeee' of happiness. She was going to see The Lights! Only her most favoritest, bestest, greatest bands EVER! Granted she did have to lie to her mother and she was going to spend a whole weekend alone with a practical stranger, but it was worth it!

Rapunzel quickly picked up her purple cell phone and typed a quick text to Ariel.

_*you'll nevr blieve what just happnd!*_

It was only a few seconds until Ariel responded.

_*Im going 2 see the lights!*_

_*EEEEEEE! ur moms letting u go?!*_

_*well...not exactly...*_

_*Punzel what r u up 2?*_

_*long story tell u on monday!*_

_*humfff y cant u just tell me now?*_

_*because...*_

_*please?*_

_*no*_

_*pwetty pwetty please?*_

_*nope*_

_*urgggg y u have 2 be so mysterious?*_

_*its bcause I wuvs you*_

_* le sigh I wuv you too Ra :)...will you tell me now ;)*_

_*No! :)*_

_*urg I hate you sometimes...*_

_* :P*_

_*-.-*_

Rapunzel giggled at her friends faux annoyance. Rapunzel and Ariel had been fast friends all the way back in 6th grade. They had one or two mutual friends in elementary school but had never really hung out. That all changed the day Rapunzel walked into homeroom and saw Ariel sitting there. Nervous and without a friend the two had latched on to one another for dear life, and had never really let go. Which was lucky for them because after some _major _drama in 7th grade Ariel had been left as Rapunzel's only friend. That was until Mulan and Jasmine met the girls and the rest was history.

*_will you tell me now /puppy dog eyes/ . *_

_*haha fiiiiiiine it all started when...*_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Belle had been sitting there for the last half an hour. All she could do was stare at her pale hands. The scene from earlier that morning played in her head again and again, like an annoying song that got stuck in your brain and played over and over and over. Except this was much worse.

"_How do you keep beating me?" Belle laughed as she sunk down on the plush couch. After six round of Just Dance she had not even come close to beating Jasmine._

"_Talent honey, some people are just born with it, and I've had a lot more practice than I would care to admit." She laughed collapsing next to Belle._

_*KNOCk KNOCK KNOCK*_

"_DADDY THE DOOR!" Jasmine yelled as her father came from upstairs._

"_Coming, I'm coming oh-" He stop short when he saw who was at the door. A pretty woman in her mid-thirties wear a charcoal grey suit stepped in, flashing her badge. _

"_Excuse sir, I'm Detective Miss from the city police department. You can call me Bianca, this is my partner Bernard. I believe you are looking after a girl by the name of Belle de Ravin this weekend?" The woman had a soft look in her eyes. Jasmine and Belle walked into the entryway._

"_Yes, that would be me. Is something wrong?" The woman took a deep breath._

"_I am afraid so. Your father has gone missing. We are under the assumption that he was kidnapped."_

Again and again the scene played in her mind. Bianca had given Belle her phone number in case anyone tried to contact her. Jasmine's father had agreed to let her stay as long as she needed. They would let Belle know the details as they became available and on and on and on.

After Bianca and Bernard had left Belle had sat down at the table and hadn't moved. Her father was missing. Taken. Gone. The only family member left The pain was almost too much, like the time her mother died, or when her grandmama passed, it was just like that except worse. Then she knew that her father was going to be there. That there would be someone to watch over her, she didn't know that now.

She felt Jasmine's arms around her squeezing her tight in a hug. She looked up from her pale, shaking hands and meet her own eyes in the reflection off the fridge. Her skin looked translucent, her normally shiny hair was flat and lackluster, and her bright eyes looked hollow and dead.

"You are going to be alright, do you hear me?" Jasmine's voice was firm in her ear. "They will find him, you are going to be fine." Belle just moved her head a tiny bit. "You're going to be fine." Jasmine repeated softer this time. "We have people getting some of your stuff from your house so you'll feel more at home okay?" Belle just moved her head up and down.

Tragedy was an old friend of Belle's. They usually got along pretty well. She could deal with most of the things life threw at her. It was one of her strengths. All of her life she had lived with death and unhappiness looming close behind her. She had found her sanctuary long ago, books. They had always been there, but for the first time maybe ever the idea of picking up a book seemed like too much to handle. She didn't want to read she didn't want to do anything.

She wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

"We're going to make it through this." Jasmine whispered, and pulled Belle back to the real world. This was life. Life sucked, boo-hoo. People died, so what? Fathers went missing, too bad. Belle wasn't going to give in this time. She never had given in, so why start now? Sure shit happens, but y'know what you can't let it destroy you.

Belle sat up a little taller. Yes, it was going to be extremely hard now, but her father, wherever he was, wouldn't want her to give up. She was Belle, Belle Cosette de Ravin, and life be damned she was not going to give up that easily.

XXXX

"Do you have any job openings?" Belle had been searching the city all day, trying to find a job. No one was hiring. She figured that even if Jasmine's family wasn't going to accept payment for keeping her she might as well be working just to do something. But sadly no one seemed to be looking for workers. She had finally gone into Cogsworth's and was now asking Mrs. Potts.

"Let me see if I can find something for you to do," she winked at Belle and headed back. There seemed to be some sort of argument but after a few minutes Mrs. Potts came back with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Well, the bosses son doesn't like it but he isn't in charge now is he." She replied smartly. "Now, what time works best for you?" Belle looked around confused.

"Um aren't you going to look at my resume? Is this an interview?" Belle was wasn't a normal job application. Mrs. Potts waved her question off.

"No you have the job, don't worry about it darling." Belle still looked confused.

"But-"

"You, have the job. We haven't had anyone apply for a job since we opened four years ago. When can you work?" Belle still looked unsure.

"Well...I can work Sundays and some day after school, uh 4-7?"

"How about Tuesdays and Thursdays and Sunday 10 to 1?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Works for me, do you want me to start now?"

"Go right ahead you can work the register. You do know how to work a cash register?" Mrs. Potts asked. Belle nodded.

"Of course." Mrs. Potts stepped out from behind the counter.

"Well I'm going on break have fun! And don't let Adam push you around." With that she was gone.

"Wait Adam as in-"

"What are you doing here?!" Spinning she turned and came face-to-face with the boy who had yelled at her just the other day.

"Working, I work here now. What are _you _doing here?" She shot back hands over her chest.

"My father _owns _this place. As well as most of the other cafe's in town." he snapped.

"Well good for you. Now if you don't mind, I believe I have a customer."

Now, in all honesty the day might have gone a bit differently if the customer Belle was referring to had been someone else. As luck (or really bad luck) would have it was the one and only Gaston LeGume.

"What are you doing working babe?" He leered at Belle over the counter, causing her to step back. "Girls shouldn't work, they should leave that to the men."

"Excuse you?" She replied offended. She had, had a few unfortunate run ins with Gaston before.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll get something for ya." He said reaching towards her.

"In case you haven't noticed, " she swatted his hands away "I'm _working._"

"Well that's just too bad. Get over here-" he now reached across the counter and tried to grab her.

"Dude what the crap no!" She pushed away, "what's your problem?"

"Why you little-" Gaston was cut off by Adam stepping in between.

"What is your deal? Knock it off she's working!" He pushed Gaston back

"Belle. Is. MINE!"

"When Hell freezes over!" Belle called from behind Adam. "Now get out before I call the police!"

"You heard the lady out!" Adam pointed to the door. Gaston snarled as he walked towards the door.

"You'll be sorry Beiste." And with that he slammed the door shut.

**A/N: Kinda a depressing and short chapter, sorry about that :( We have some more with Rapunzel and Flynn and Belle and Adam though! I really like Rapunzel and Ariel's friendship, it's very closely based off of me and my best friend so they will probably have a bunch of sis-mancing scenes (like bromance but with girls?) Nevermind. And I KNOW I promised Aladdin and Jasmine please don't kill me. They will be the FIRST thing next chapter! I also think I'm going to add Hercules and Meg (just because I love Meg so much and Hercules reminds me of my little brother) and some *drum roll* ATLANTIS! It's on Netflix and it's one of my favorite movies so it's going to show up at some point if you guys are okay with that :) Just let me know. Sorry for the long note and short chapter I just wanted to get something up. 3 comments until I update again :)**


	11. Street Rat

"Dam- oh shoot." Jasmine whispered softly. As she had been getting out of bed that morning she had knocked down a glass of water off her bedside table on to her carpet. Moaning she tiptoed across the floor and picked up a towel that was laid out on the back of her desk chair. After mopping up the spill she walked and ducked her head into Belle's room. The bed was made and the closet door was shut. Belle was already up.

After searching the house for almost 10 minutes Jasmine finally found a note Belle had left.

_I'm going out this morning to look for a job. Hope I don't inconvenience you. I'll let you know how it goes._

_ -Belle_

Good for her! Even though Jasmine hated herself for it, she had been getting a little tired of watching over Belle. It wasn't like one of their other friends couldn't do it! Though she knew if the roles were reversed Belle would have been there for her.

Looking back up the stair she got a crazy idea. Hurrying back up to her room she threw on a pair of old jeans and a brown sweatshirt. Her thick hair kept falling in her face and she pushed it back behind her ears with an annoyed huff. She picked up a pair of converse from the back of her closet and headed out of her room.

She waited until she was out of her house until she slipped on her shoes. She then ran quickly to the gate that kept her backyard safe. Running her hands on the intricate pattern of swirls and flowers she hoisted herself up. Climbing with care she managed to get over the side and back down to the ground safely. She sighed with relief. The first time she had done this she had fallen a few feet off the ground and bruised the entire right side of her body. Lucky for her she hadn't broken anything.

She followed a well worn path through the trees until she reached an old shed. She took a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock on the side. Pulling the rotting wood door aside she found the old bike hidden under the tarp. Pulling the bike out of the shed she put it on the path and started down it.

She did this quite often, though usually not when her father was home, she liked sneaking out every now and then it was a nice break from her usual goody goody image.

Her favorite place to go was a small strip mall that had been nicknamed The Marketplace by some of her (ex) friends when they were in sixth grade. Even though the friends were gone now the name still stuck.

But Jasmine didn't want to think about that now. In fact for the last few years she had stayed away from the small strip mall area behind the old theater house, just to be safe, but she hadn't gone in forever. It was in the run-down part of town and her father would blow up if he knew where she was but Jasmine didn't really care.

As she pedaled down the bumpy road and through the alleyways of downtown she let her mind wander to past memories she had put out of her mind long ago. After Belle had told her about Odette and the downfall of their friendship, she couldn't help but think of her own pitfalls with friends.

In sixth grade Jasmine had been friends with one of the most popular group of girls. There had been five of them. Vanessa Seah, Bonnie Rockwaller, Camille Leon, and Jessica Rabbite. All extremely pretty, and uber-rich. The girls had to follow a strict set of guidelines about what they could wear, who they could date, and who they could talk to. The head of the group was Vanessa, with Bonnie and Camille always trying to best each other and be V's favourite. Jessica pretty much just did whatever the other girls told her too, though there was always an underlying edge to Jessica.

But Jasmine was always the rebel. She talked to people outside of the list, never dated anyone, and wore clothes that the other girls didn't like, listen to unpopular music. She was the rebellious one, and everyone knew it.

The fight that happened at the end of advent grade had been bloody. It had started when Camille and Bonnie had liked the same boy, but in some cruel twist he was smitten with Jasmine. Lies were spread and accusations made. Jessica jumped ship and opened her other friend options before she was ripped into it, but Jas hadn't been so lucky.

Bonnie had gotten to most of her other friends before Jasmine even knew what was going on. She had been left alone, but that wasn't all. The girls had managed to bring almost every single girl into the drama. It was because of this Jasmine had any friends at all. Ariel and Rapunzel were left alone and Mulan without a confidant and then BAM the sparks flew and they all just...clicked.

But there was more to the story. A darker twist and a secret that Jasmine knew Vanessa would kill to keep. Jasmine had gotten close, much too close. And that's why she had been kicked out. It's why Vanessa hung out with the group now. It was something so devastating that even through all of the crap Jasmine had been put through she still had kept it safe…

No.

No, no, no, no.

She shook her head back and forth to clear her head. That all happen _years _ago. And middle school drama was so beneath her.

She pedaled harder down the side streets and pulled up sharply to the curb where she parked her bike. Locking it in place, she smoothed her sweatshirt, pulled her ponytail tighter, and set off towards the marketplace.

~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~

"Alright, are you ready Abu?" Aladdin said out of the corner of his mouth. Abu nodded, smirking. Sighing inwardly, Aladdin set off down the street that ran right through the marketplace, trying to look unsuspicious. He really shouldn't be exposing Abu to this kind of life. After all, trouble at school was what got him kicked out of his sisters house.

He knew that Hasna hadn't wanted to kick Abu out, she was his oldest sister and the two had always looked out for one another. But Hasna's husband Omar was not someone you argued with. Aladdin had seen her bruises, he knew she had tried her best.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, scanning the area he was about to give Abu the signal when something stopped him. Across the street there stood the most beautiful girl he had even seen. Tan skin, long hair, seductive eyes. She glanced around the marketplace and then pulled her hood over her face. Aladdin just watched, mesmerized. Who was this girl?

"THIEF!" Aladdin tensed up to run, thinking the yelling was aimed at him, but he stopped when he saw what was really going on. A vender had grabbed the girls wrists and was yelling. She looked confused and helpless.

"But I didn't, sir I beg you!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE DO TO THIEVES?" It was go time.

"Why thank you thank you!" Aladdin jumped into the conversation and shook the man's hand. "I was wondering where my sister wandered off to." Turning his head he whispered "just go with it." The girls face light up. "You see we were just on our way to the doctors office, she's a bit crazy-" He added.

"Why HELLO doctor!" The girl smiled and waved at a moped parked on the side of the road.

"No, not _that _doctor! Come along this way-" he moved her down the road.

"Wait! She still has my stuff!"

"RUN!"

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait and crappy chapter. This was really, really, hard to write and i apologize for the messiness of it. I don't really know how to write Jasmine on her own. With Belle she's really easy but she's just so different from the usual characters I write. It's a really short chapter and one of these days I might re-do it but I really wanted to get something up because it has been a really long time! Thanks for all of the suggestions btw. And I'm going to raise the stakes a little. I'm not going to post the next one until FOUR people review. Ohhhhhhh snap. I went there! Haha thanks for reading the next one will be better. **


	12. Anytime You Need a Friend

**Just a warning: There is a bit of swearing in this chapter (not **_**really **_**bad or anything) but since I think I've only swore twice in this whole thing I just wanted to give y'all a heads up :)**

It really was her fault. Belle could deny it all she wanted, she could point fingers, and plead, and sigh, but at the end of the day it was her fault.

Not that it was even _that _big of a deal. So she got a flat tire, it was bound to happen someday. But Belle couldn't help feel that if it had been Jasmine driving the car the incident would have never happened.

But you see Jasmine couldn't have been driving the car because Jasmine wasn't there. Belle had taken a few days off of school, the teachers had all understood and sympathized with her. She had tried to go to school after, but the whispers just got to be too much to handle. And so with a few days off she had done what she needed to do and driven all the way to Prairie to visit Anastasia.

She had spent the whole day eating ice cream, saying she was fine, and then crying her eyes out. A constant, vicious circle. She had soaked Anya's shirt through with tears, and messed up her long auburn hair but she knew her friend hadn't minded. Then they watch her favourite movies, "My Fair Lady", "The Breakfast Club", and "Les Miserables". Two whole days filled with crying, healing, and love. For the first time since Papa went missing, she had felt happy.

And it was as she was thinking about this happiness that the tire blew.

Yes, life can be a bitch sometimes.

Unfortunately for Belle,she didn't know how to change a tire. Her father had never really seen the need because they only had one car and she never drove anywhere without him. That tiny oversight was now making her life miserable.

45 minutes after the tire popped, Belle was sweaty, tired, incredibly irritated, and still had gotten no where on changing the tire. The bolts would not come off and she was ready to sit down and cry. Maybe she's run off and live in the woods with a pack of wolves, and they'd accept her as one of their own. And she'd eat berries, and drink rainwater, and run all the time. Her wolf family would watch over her and keep her warm in the winter with their furry bodies and-

Though she did not know it yet (most likely because she was so entranced in her "wolf family daydream") A car had pulled up behind her on the side of the road. It was a large, rusty-red pickup truck, one of the older ones. From out of the pickup truck a tall man with worn, dusty jeans, a sky-blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled past his elbows stepped out. The shirt was unbuttoned halfway down so you could see his oil stained wife-beater underneath. He walked slowly and carefully towards Belle, who was still struggling to get the bolts off.

"Hey can I-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" With a blood-curling scream Belle lifted the crowbar over her head started to bring it down over his head, however she stopped when she realized who the man was.

"Holy shit woman! What the hell, I know you don't like me but is killing me _really _gonna solve anything? Shit." Adam had fallen backwards in order to save himself and was now dusting himself off.

"YOU SCARED THE LIVING BEJESUS OUTTA ME!" She screamed "ARE YOU AN IDIOT? YOU CAN'T JUST SNEAK UP ON A GIRL LIKE THAT ESPECIALLY IF SHE'S ON THE FREAKIN _SIDE OF THE ROAD! _WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Her shoulders were shaking and she looked on the verge of tears. Adam tried to backpedal.

"Look I'm really sorry I wasn't thinking-"

"Wasn't thinking? WASN'T THINKING? DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN'T THINKING!"

"Do you need some help?" Adam tried to change to subject, hoping that would calm her down.

"I'm doing perfectly fine ON MY OWN."

"How long have you been working on this?" He asked politely. Belle looked at the tire, then back at Adam, then back at the tire.

"Go to Hell Adam!" She finally yelled. Adam let a small chuckled escape from his lips. He would have never guessed that Belle could swear so naturally.

"Well _somebody's _got a potty mouth."

"Yeah well, I swear when i get upset, and right now _I'm really freaking upset_." Belle huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look I can see that you're mad right now-" she snorted. "But I can help with the tire. Plus even if you don't want my help, I'm not going to leave you alone." Belle stiffend, and slightly turned her head toward him. She stayed in this pose for a few minutes before finally answering him.

"Fine…I guess if you _want _to help…"

"I do!" Belle studied him again. scrutinizing his face for any signs of untruthfulness.

To Really feel what Belle was feeling at this given moment we really need to go back in time to see the evolution of Belle's life dealing with the male gender. It really hasn't been very pretty at all.

When Belle was in sixth grade, she was society's idea of ugly. She had large glasses, braces, and lackluster hair. She was so thin you could count her ribs and her chest was so flat it was almost concave. Her faces was round and childlike, and at only 4'11, she was tiny. There was always a spread of red pimples across her forehead and down her nose, that plus an extremely pale face made for a walking bully magnet.

Her appearance didn't improve until the summer of ninth grade. Her acne cleared up, and her eyes corrected themselves. She had grown almost 4 inches during her middle school years and over the summer grew another two inches. Her middle grew while her hips shrunk leaving her with a slight hourglass figure. The baby fat left her face and high cheekbones appeared. To top it all off, her hair grew long and shiny, and the goldenness of it became more eye catching. In the time period of three months she had grown from a girl to a beautiful young lady. Not that she saw any difference in herself.

However, there were quite a few who _did _notice. More specifically, the boys who had tormented her not six months ago. Suddenly they were giving her a much different kind of attention; and she hated it. They thought she owed them something. Now that she was pretty she belonged to them. It aggravated her, but she kept her mouth shut and her glares sharp. Most of the time it was enough to keep them away from her, but there was one who didn't listen to the silent signals. Either because he didn't see them, or because he didn't care.

It started with a simple touch. She was sitting in English, minding her own business, when she felt someone running their hand up her thigh, and thus her nightmare began. Every time he moved his hand she jumped, she sat as far in her seat away as possible, she even asked to be moved. But it didn't stop. She grew terrified about what might happen, she changed her route to classes to avoid him, always walked closest to wall when with friends.

He got more and more comfortable with harassing her. He'd go out of his way to find her. After school he and some friends would seek her out. Tod and Arthur (the two boys who locked their bikes up with her) told her that he would come looking for her after school. It was about this time when Belle applied for Walt Academy in order to escape him. With only a month left in the semester she told herself she could make it until the schedules changed and she did not have to cross paths with him anymore.

"Belle...?" Adam's voice made her jump. His eyes were arrogant but she say hints of softness underneath the cockiness.

"Fine," she brushed her gray Breakfast At Tiffany's movie poster shirt smooth. "What am I doing wrong?" His annoyingly cocky grin light up his face.

"You'll never get the bolts off with that crowbar. Here I think I have something in my car..."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Nooooo! Stop it! Stop!"

"Do you agree that I am superior?"

"...No"

"Than no."

Charming groaned and laughed at the same time. Cinderella was on top of him, straddling his hips, and had positioned herself so his arms were pinned behind him.

At the same time she was tickling him mercilessly.

Years ago, if you had told them that one day they'd be as close as they were now, you'd have gotten scoffs and disbelief. While their friends had always been buddies Cinderella and Charming had some very distinct differences that drove them apart when they were young. Rich and poor, popular and shy, boy and girl, day and night, realist and dreamer.

But then everyone started coupling up. And two awkward third-wheels decided to join forces and become an even _more_ awkward third-wheel. Thus the friendship of Cindy and Charming was born.

"Come _on _Cin, you _always _win!" Charming said through his giggles.

"That's because I am _amazing_. Say it with me now '_Cinderella is amazing'" _She joked, smiling evilly.

"Y'know maybe I'm holding out because I like looking down your shirt-"

"What!" As soon as her focus was broken Charming made his move.

"GOTCHA!" flipping her around he tried to pin her arms down, but she kept them moving. Jabbing him in the stomach, tickling him under his arms.

"NO FAIR! You can't do that!"

"Says who? You told me my fly was down last week!" Charming pointed out. Cindy stuck out her tongue.

The pair was wrestling on a navy couch in Charming's living room. From where they were laying they could see the patio and part of the lush yard through the french doors. Charming's dad was gone on a business trip (big surprise there) and he had the house to himself for two weeks.

"How's home life?" The conversation went from fun to serious just like that. Cinderella didn't make eye contact. "That bad?" She shrugged. Charming rolled off of her, and scooted to make room for her to sit up. Cindy sat up and put her head on his shoulder.

"My dad is coming back next week."

"That's great!"

"It's only for a few days though." They sat in silence. She didn't have to say anything. He knew.

"How long can you stay?"

"I've stayed too long already." But she didn't make any movements to suggest she was leaving.

"You could just-"

"Stay? Thomas we've had this conversation before." Cindy was one of the few people who called Charming by his first name. Most people just called him Charming.

"I know, I know but what if-"

"If I could stay here forever without my step-mother noticing or caring? Then I would you know I would but I just-"

"Can't. I know." He sighed. Cindy brushed a piece of brown hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, it's alright! I'm a big girl. I've dealt with this before. I've lived with them for years, I can handle them."

"I know."

"I'll be fine."

"I know."

"You don't need to worry about me."

"_I know._" She lightly punched his arm.

"So are you going to drive me home or do I have to walk all by myself?" She fake pouted. Charming chuckled and pulled her up from the couch.

"I'll take you."

"Hey Charming?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you really see down my shirt?" She asked as they got into the car.

"I don't know could I?" He ducked out of the way of her fist.

"HEY!"

"Would you really have minded that much?" He ducked again. "I'm trying to drive over here." He said with fake scolding.

"Oh yeah, _right._" She leaned over and turned the radio up. "What is this crap?"

"Hey I like that crap!"

"Uh-huh. You have such a bad taste in music. I mean, Rap? Really?"

"Oh yeah? And what do _you _listen to?" They argued about music the rest of the way. It wasn't a real intense battle. They always argued when Charming drove her home. He knew it helped Cindy take her mind off of life.

"You should stay over this weekend." He asked suddenly.

"Char-" Cinderella sighed.

"Just listen! Say you're staying with Rora. I want to take you someplace." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Please?"

"I'll see what I can do."

After a few more minutes of driving they came to a stop in front of the large house.

"Well Princess here we are!" He jumped out to open the door for her. As she got out she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to be okay, got it?" He nodded. "Good." She hurried up to the house with a wave back.

"SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

"BYE CIN!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**A/N: Didn't quite get in everything I wanted too but still it's better than nothing. Sorry for the boring chapter, I kind of liked it though. I don't know about you. (Again more Belle I just love her so much though #sorrynotsorry) And Cindy and Charming! One of the best Disney couples of all time! I'm starting to think I might make a separate story for Hercules and Meg, because I was planning it all out and I just can't fit them in! So sorry! I would also love to thank EVERYONE who commented on the last chapter. Wow, just wow! I LOVE YOU ALL! Expect some Snow White and Frederick, Esmeralda, and Lottie and Tiana are coming BAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKKK! Yay!**


	13. Someday

"So _Tiana _how was your day today?" Lottie asked. "Any more days off you forgot to mention? Any new boys you don't want to tell me about?" Tiana sighed.

"Lottie! Give me a break already; I just wanted a _me _day. And then the stuff with Jim just happened-"

"Jim? As in Jim Hawkins?" Jane Porter sat down next to Tiana. "What is going on with you and Jim?"

Tiana would like to know the answer to that herself. He had driven her to school every day this week, and the two had texted often over the past few days but she couldn't tell what was going on. Did he like her? Did she like him? God relationships were so confusing.

"I'm not really quite sure. But when I do know, I'll tell you."

"Well I remember when Ariel and Jim had that thing last year. Mulan told us in book club that it drove Ariel crazy that he wasn't willing to commit to _anything. _She also had a weird feeling about-" Jane started, then broke off blushing. Jane wasn't much for gossip, and she felt bad when she did.

"Come _on _girlfriend. You don't need to feel bad." Lottie said leaning in over the table. The blond girl loved any sort of gossip, even if it was old gossip.

"It wasn't a big deal. Besides, it is all over now." Tiana jumped to poor Jane's defense. As they were talking the rest of their group, Marie and Wendy, sat down.

"Did you hear about Hercules and Candy?" Marie said before she even sat down.

"No what!" Lottie got excited. Between all of the girls only Marie and Lottie gossiped. The other just looked embarrassed.

"They broke up!" Marie squealed.

"SHHHH," They rest of the group shushed her.

"Sorry..."

"Where did you hear it?"

"Some of the basketball cheerleaders-"

"Specifics darling!" Lottie said, as she took a compact from her bag and applied powder shamelessly.

"Vidia and Vanessa! They said that Candy had broken it off with Herc at the party last weekend. Apparently, she's moving as soon as the semester is up, but Vidia thinks that there is more to the story-"

"Urg all of this talk is making my head spin..." Wendy said dramatically and whirled herself around before dropping her head into the table and groaning. Jane cracked up.

"Practicing for your audition?" She smirked.

"Every day dahling. You knohw thaht," Wendy spoke in an exaggerated Boston accent. Jane and Wendy continued to giggle, while Marie and Lottie rolled their eyes and whispered about the newest breakups among themselves.

*beep*

_-having fun? ;)_

Tiana's heart sped up at the sight of the text. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jim smirking at her from his lunch table. She sent a quick text back.

_can't you tell?_

_*beep*_

_do you want to get out of here?_

_i'll be fun..._

_-i can't miss classes!_

_don't be such a goody two shoes_

_-hey!_

And that's when all chaos broke loose.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The day started out alright for Snow. She had worn her favorite outfit, a floaty red dress under a white cardigan with her yellow flats. She and Frederick had, had a wonderful time making fun of Hook in human geo, and then laughed all the way through personal computers with Cindy. In fact, it wasn't until lunch time that anything bad happened.

Snow White's step mother had been in a very good mood for the last week, she had even packed Snow a lunch for that day, with a bright red apple and everything.

"So Snow, how was Fred- I mean Human Geography today?" Cindy asked with a sly smiled on her face.

"Well aren't you funny?" she lightly hit her on the arm "how was Charming today in..._chemistry?_" She used a low, sexy man voice. CInderella looked peeved.

"We're just-"

"Friends," Aurora finished with a wink. "They just have extra benefits..."

"Ew! Rora don't even go there-"

"Well it's true-"

"Excuse me while I go brainwash myself to get those images out of my head." Cinderella groaned into her spaghetti, at least, she _thought _it was spaghetti. Aurora just looked proud of herself.

Because of social rules, the boys didn't sit with the girls. They sat with Hercules, Shang, and fair number of cheerleaders. Sometimes Gaston and his friends would try and intrude, and then the guys would high tail it over to the little corner where they lovely ladies sat, but otherwise the group was split.

You would think that the idea of her boyfriend sitting with a bunch of cheerleaders would unnerve Aurora, it didn't. The girl was the _freaking head cheerleader._ Plus the only ones who sat with them were the Muse sisters, and they were possibly the _coolest _people ever. Everyone else liked it because they didn't have to watch the PDA that erupted whenever Aurora and Philip sat near each other.

"So when is Fred going to put on his big boy pants and ask you out? Honestly it better be soon. Eric and I have a bet going on-" Cindy said moving around the mystery food on her plate. She should have just gotten the prepackaged sandwich she always got.

"Frederick doesn't like me-" Snow blushed deep, deep, red. Aurora snorted, and Cinderella spit out her water she was laughing so hard.

"The people on the sun could see he likes you Snow." Aurora said sweetly.

"People don't live on the sun?" Cinderella pointed out, confused.

"Well they _could_-" Aurora huffed angrily.

"The sun is a burning ball of gases with enormous amounts of gravitational force. There is no way-" Cindy started.

"Come _on. _In movies and stuff-" Aurora started.

"In what movie have seen where they live on the sun?" Cinderella cut her off with an annoyed look.

"Well, in Green Lantern-" (side note: the whole group had watch the movie together in Eric's basement one night for various reasons. The girls watched it purely because of Ryan Reynolds. Or so they said.)

"He's about to die because he's being pulled into the sun! Besides, that's a fictional movie! Based off of a comic book!" Cinderella said much too loudly for Snow's liking.

"Echm, guys! Back to the matter _at hand_."

"Maybe we should tell him to ask you out!" Cindy said.

"How did you- what- NO!" Snow went from being confused by the transition to horror.

"That's BRILLIANT!" Aurora jumped up, catching the attention of quite a few people around them. Snow pulled her back down and hissed.

"Don't be stupid! Now I have to eat. So just wait until I'm done eating my apple and then we can discuss this!"

Aurora and Cinderella exchange glances while Snow took out the beautiful, big, red apple. Smiling a little to herself, she opened her mouth and took a large bite.

"I KNOW YOU COULD ASK HIM-" Aurora jumped up.

The sound that came out of Snow's mouth was horrible. There really is no way to describe it. The apple dropped from her hands and her eyes grew with fear. Gesturing to her throat her mouth opened and closed like she was trying to say something frantically.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Cinderella let out an anguished, heart wrenching cry. Aurora screamed, and the people around them converge in a mass. Snow went white as a sheet, still frantically trying to call for help, her body was still but tears streamed down her face.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" A voice thundered, and people were flung away from the girl. "GIVE HER SOME SPACE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD." Frederick was barreling through like an angry bear, with Charming, Philip, and Eric running behind him. Cinderella was helping push people away.

Snow fainted just as Frederick got there. Luckily the boy knew the heimliche. The rest of the group pushed students away to give them some space. After what seemed like forever the bit of apple flew from her mouth.

Snow wasn't breathing.

Thinking quickly, Frederick commenced CPR, by that time teachers had managed to clear most of the students out of the cafeteria and the nurse was on her way.

When Snow started to breathe again, Aurora fainted. Luckily both Philip and Eric had seen that coming and were ready to catch her.

Frederick carried Snow down to the office in his arms, Eric followed him out. Philip moved Aurora across the lunchroom and sat her down on top of one of the tables. There he calmed her down by rubbing her back and whispering softly in her ear. From across the room Charming and Cindy could hear the sobs become quieter and quieter.

"He really does help her," Cinderella said softly as they turned away and sat on a table.

"And she really helps him too."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"So did anyone see what happened today?" Esmeralda asked from the front seat of Phoebus' car.

"You mean at lunch? With Snow White?" Pocahontas piped up "No idea. It looked bad thought..."

"I heard she was really a vampire and she fainted because-"

"Shut up Flynn."

"She didn't come back to classes for the rest of the day. And Frederick wasn't in my Stats class."

"There's also that rumor about how she's secretly working for the CIA, and someone tried to kill her-"

"Shut UP Flynn!"

"Well Aurora wasn't in P.E. neither was Philip. I think she had some sort of breakdown and fainted. That's what-"

"Maybe she was a robot who was made to look like a person. And she was created by one of the teachers to spy on kids but she didn't listen to her orders because she developed a brain-"

"Flynn Eugene Ryder, I swear to God if you do not SHUT UP right now I will PERSONALLY cut off your balls WITH MY NAIL CLIPPERS!" Esmeralda screamed turning around in her seat to fix him with her glare. Flynn whimpered and moved to protect his manhood.

"Now that _that's _all settled." Phoebus rolled his eyes. "where are we going?" No one knew how to respond to that.

"Could you drop me off at my house? Nakoma and I are studying for our big environmental test tomorrow."

"You are so boring Poca!" Esmeralda hip bumped her.

"Yes I know. But I am also passing all my classes with at least B's soooooo... Esmeralda huffed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that maybe if you studied or got a tutor it would be easier for you. You know that there's a whole group of students who tutor their peers for free?"

"*cough* and..."

"You wouldn't have to scramble to keep up your grades all the time."

"Where do I sign up?" Esmeralda perked up. "Wait, who's part of this 'club'?" Pocahontas fiddle with her thumbs.

"Uh Milo Thatcher, Quasimodo, I think Tiana and that new girl Belle de Ravin? They each have a specific subject." Pocahontas explained. "Also, sometimes other people help out like I think one of the Morrissey sister's helps with Music theory stuff. Aquata? Or is it Arista? I always get them mixed up. And Jane helps with specific science classes. Biology and other stuff like that. Anyways Milo, Quasi, Belle, and Tiana are the main ones." Pocahontas explained.

"Sign me up."

**A/N: I need to give out a HUGE apology to all of you. I haven't updated this FOREVER but I got really busy with stuff and lots of not so happy things are going on right now so yep...School is ending soon though so starting June 1 (mark your calendars) I hoping to update once a week! If i get off that schedule you have full permission to spam my inbox with annoying messages asking when I'm updating (really please do I'm begging you guys!) Thank you to all of my cheerleads (aka those wonderful people who comment go check out their stuff it's really good!) and the person who asked if I still needed a beta, could you inbox me? I can't remember who it was but just send me a message so we can work everything out! Next chapter expect more Tiana and Jim (and a very jealous friend perhaps?) Aurora and Philip fluff (YAY FOR FLUFFY COUPLES) and Mulan meets a wonderful (read: annoyingly aggravating) new...person.**


End file.
